Allies, Enemies, and Secrets
by machi-tan
Summary: Inaru is the daughter of Naruto and Ino. Things seem perfect until she is kidnapped. After she is rescued by a mysterious man more and more questions build up and everything she knows is questioned.
1. Preposals

**This is my first ff so please be kind**

**And if you have any comments please make them...**

**I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto and if I did...that would be awesome**

**Please Review!!!!!**

* * *

After a few years Ino and Naruto continued dating, they broke up a few times but always managed to get back together. During Mougi and Konohamaru wedding Naruto realized that it would be a good idea to propose to Ino, especially when Ino caught the bouquet.

One week Ino left on a mission to deliver a scroll with Shikamaru Choji and Yamato. Naruto and Ino had been dating for a few years and their anniversary was coming up. Naruto thought this would be the perfect time to pop the question.

* * *

Naruto decided to go to the ring shop. With him he brought one of Sakura's rings. Naruto knew she and Ino wore the same size in most everything and that included rings.

Once Naruto entered the store he handed the ring to the clerk, "Um I'm looking for an engagement ring in this size."

The clerk examined the ring, "Sizes ten, alright, follow me." The clerk walked down the sections of rings. "Here are the size ten engagement rings." The clerk pointed to a section in the glass containing rings each one different from the one next to it.

Naruto eyes widened, "Wow look at all the rings."

The clerk looked at him. "Just tell me when your ready." He set Sakura's ring on the counter and went back to the cash register.

"Now which one would Ino like best?" Naruto mumbled to him. Each ring looked brilliant.

Naruto sighed. "I should have brought Sakura with me she would know" Then Naruto's eye caught sight of a platinum in the corner. It had a purple diamond (yes there are purple diamonds in this story P) in between two small diamonds. "THATS IT!"

The clerk walked over to Naruto. "Have you found the one you like?"

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Can I see that one in the corner." Naruto pointed to the one he knew was perfect. The clerk smiled and handed the ring to Naruto. Naruto examined the ring and smiled. "How much is this one?" The clerk walked back to the register and punched in some numbers. He came back with a slip of paper while taking the ring back. Naruto looked at the small sheet. "WHAT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Tsunade walked by the ring shop on her way back to the office, after picking up some more sake, and stopped hearing Naruto's voice. "Naruto?"

Shinzune followed behind. "Tsunade-sama where are you going?"

Tsunade entered the shop to see Naruto sulking on the counter while the clerk tried to get him to stop leaning on the it. "Naruto what are you doing?"

The clerk turned to the hokage. "Hokage-sama!"

Naruto looked up. "Baa-chan."

The clerk instantly bowed. "It's an honor to have you here." Tsunade nodded.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at her. "Well I came here to buy Ino an engagement ring for Ino."

Shizune face lit up and Tsunade smiled. "Which one where you thinking?" Naruto pointed to the small ring that was protected by the glass.

"Are you going to get it for her?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I cant its too expensive."

Tsunade smiled and set her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I think its perfect for her." Naruto smiled as Tsunade turned to the clerk. "He'll be taking this ring." All three, Naruto the clerk and Shizune, looked at Tsunade with confused faces. "Just go ahead and put it on my bill."

Naruto looked up at her. "Wait, but I can't if you bought it I-"

"It's the least I can do after all you have done for this village and myself." The Hokage said cutting him off.

She smiled at him, and Naruto smiled back at her. The clerk took the ring gave it a quick polish before setting it in a small purple velvet box.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he was given the box. Naruto gratefully took the small box. Naruto walked out of the shop with a giant ear to ear grin on his face.

Shizune smiled then her smile faded as she turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade do you realize you just increased your debt?"

Tsunade smiled as they left the store. "Yes." Shizune stared at Tsunade as she continued speaking. "But it's the least I can do for him." Shizune smiled until Tsunade got an devious smirk on her face. "And besides I just take him out gambling with me." Shizune rolled her eyes as Tsunade laughed. "You remember what happened last time? I came out with twice as much as I came in with. Thanks to that boy I'm almost out of debt." Shizune continued listening as Tsunade's smile became soft as she stared at Naruto as he walked down the road. "And he's done a greater job of protected this village then I have...he's going to make one hell of a hokage." The Hokage and her assistant continued back to their first destination.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm. "Ah stupid alarm I was having such a good dream." Naruto sat up and turned off the alarm. "Ino and I were sitting at Ichiraku's and we were the only ones there and Ino told me she couldn't wait another second and told me that she would make my wildest fantasies come true and then we...wait who am I even talking to?" The blonde boy stood up. "Why did I set my alarm again... oh right I need to go talk to Yamanaka-san about proposing to Ino."

Naruto then took a shower got dressed and when he was about to leave he stopped at the door. "The ring." He ran back to his bedroom and grabbed the velvet box that sat on the table. He opened it giving it one last look before placing the box in his pocket and running out the door.

Naruto walked up to the Yamanaka house he swallowed hard. Inoichi was not someone you wanted to get mad. and even now, after knowing him all these years, Naruto still got freaked out when he saw the older blonde. He was unsure of how Inoichi would react to Naruto's news.

_*******NARUTOS DAYDREAM*******_

The blonde knocked on the door and swollowed hard. Inoichi came to the door with a half smile on his face. "Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at the tall man. "Hello Yamanaka-san I wanted to ask you something."

Inoichi nodded and let Naruto in his house. Naruto sat on their couch Inoichi sat across from him. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Naruto smiled and made eye contact with the sandy blonde, trying to get on his good side, but even staring in his eyes Naruto felt like his was in an endless pit of torture.

Naruto then broke the silence and the tension. "I would like to have your blessing to marry your daughter Ino."

Inoichi looked calm, "Marry Ino?" He said it with disgust in his voice.

Naruto nodded becoming nervous. "Yes sir."

Inoichi then ran over and grabbed Naruto by his collar and threw him against the wall. Naruto tried to recover but before he could Inoichi began pounding him and beating the crap out of him. Naruto couldn't fight back he was going so quick, not even Kuuybi would help him. Inoichi made replications of himself and all of them began punching and kicking Naruto to the ground until he was dead. "NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MARRY MY PRINCESS!"

Naruto then saw his funeral. Everyone was crying, Ino wore no make up as she sobbed for her love Naruto. Inoichi set his hand on his crying daughters shoulder. "Its ok Ino no body could stop him from eating all those bowls of ramen. And no one knew his stomach would explode." Inoichi lied.

Ino began to stop sobbing. "You're right, thank you father." Everyone else stopped crying as well then left his funeral to go have free ramen.

_*******FIN*******_

Naruto shook his head at the thought. "I can't do this."

His thoughts fought back, _"Oh yes you can and you are." _

"No I cant he will kill me."

_"Do it for Ino." _

"No I'm telling you I can't."

_"Yes you can." _

"Cant."

_"Can." _

"CAN'T!"

_"CAN!" _

Naruto turned away form the house about to leave until he heard some on call his name. "Uzumaki." Naruto turned around to see Inoichi standing at the door. "Naruto I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing here? At this time in the morning I would think you would be asleep."

Inoichi laughed and Naruto gave a fake laugh before answering, "Actually I came to ask you something."

Inoichi looked at Naruto as he nodding. "Sure come on in." Naruto walked and entered the house he had been in so many times.

Inoichi slapped his back. "So naruto my boy, how have you been?" Naruto felt the pain from Inoichi's five star begin to throb.

Naruto held in the pain though "G-good sir."

"Why don't you go have a seat in the living room so we can talk."

Naruto nodded as he walked towards the room. He had been inside Inoichi's house plenty of times but he began to take notice of all the different weapons and items Inoichi had lying around. _"Oh crap does he know what I'm going to ask. He could kill me with any of these."_ Naruto walked in the living room and sat on the couch.

Inoichi looked into the room where Naruto sat. "Hey Naruto you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks I'm good."

Inoichi came back in the room carrying a small cup of tea. "So Naruto what did you want to ask me?"

Naruto stared at the large man as he set down his tea "Well..." Inoichi began cracking his knuckles Naruto learned that that had become a habit of his. _"Is this really the best time?"_ Naruto swallowed a hard lump in his throat before continuing. "Ino and I have been together for a while now and I know I'm in love with her..." Naruto felt Inoichi's eyes glare at him. He didn't want to see those torturing eyes before he sighed and continued. "And I know this is a huge life changing commitment that I can never go back on...but I would like to marry Ino."

Inoichi stared at Naruto for a minute he paused and inhaled. "Alright-"

Naruto expecting him to say 'no' continued to talk and tell that he understood what he was doing. "I know that this is a huge decision and I'm ready and I know Ino is the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I understand it wont be easy but I'm willing to accept that because I really love her-"

"Naruto I said it was alright if you marry her."

Naruto stared wide eyed at him. "Huh?"

Inoichi chuckled at Naruto's confused face. "I trust you Naruto and I can tell that Ino is happy with you."

Inoichi stood up Naruto became nervous. Inoichi walked over to the younger blonde and sat down next to him. "Naruto I trust you. And I've seen how much you care for the people in this village...and your friends... especially Ino. I can tell that she's never been happier with anyone in her life. I also know that you will and do make my daughter happy."

Naruto looked at the man with confused yet happy eyes Inoichi stared at him with confused eyes as well. "What is it _son?_" Inoichi had called Naruto 'son' plenty of times before but the way he said it this time was with fatherly love different from the past times.

"I just wasn't expecting you to say yes that quickly."

Inoichi glared at Naruto. "Well would you rather I say 'no' and pulverize you for even thinking that?" Naruto swallowed hard Inoichi laughed before slapping Naruto's back again, Naruto was in pain but he tried to hide it.

"Well honestly I had been thinking of this day and what would happen I tried to think of how I would react and who it might be. Its safe to say I bet neither of us expected this to happen...and just last year until this year I thought of how I would react with you asking...and thinking of all that has happened with this village and with you I couldn't have been happier with my daughters choice and I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law." Naruto smiled with no confusion just joy.

Naruto thought of his happy life with Ino their engagement their wedding their-Inoichi's hand slapped the blondes back again nearly causing him to fall over. "NARUTO!" Naruto looked at him with startled eyes. "You may want to pay attention." Naruto knew he was going to be sore by the end of the day but it was worth it.

"So when where you planning on asking her?" Inoichi continued.

Naruto's hand reached inside his pocket and stroked the velvet box. "Next week during our anniversary." Inoichi smiled as Naruto continued, "I brought you the ring so you could see it."

Naruto took out the purple velvet box and handed it to the Yamanaka. Inoichi opened the box and smiled. "She'll love it Naruto." Naruto smiled as Inoichi took one last look at his daughter's engagement ring before shutting the box and handing it back to Naruto.

Inoichi stood up again, Naruto stood up as well. "Well goodbye Yamanaka-s-" "Inoichi, call me Inoichi."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he stuck out his hand to shake Inoichi's. "Alright goodbye Inoichi."

Inoichi shook Naruto's hand. "Goodbye son. Ill see you around. And Ill keep this a secret from Ino." Inoichi slapped Naruto's back.

_"_Ow how many times it that? Four?" Naruto thought.

Naruto left Inoichi's house and began to walk towards his own. Once he was a while away he slumped over and began rubbing his back as he walked. "Ow I know Inoichi didn't mean to but my back is killing me." Naruto continued walking until he walked passed the hospital. "Maybe Sakura can do something to stop my back from hurting."

* * *

Naruto walked up right into the hospital. The nurse at the counter looked up. "Oh Naruto-sama its you."

Naruto gave the nurse a warm smile. "Do you know if Sakura is here?"

The nurse nodded and looked at a clip board. "Yes Sakura-sempai here she's in her office she should be free."

"Thanks." Naruto said before he began to walk to his friend's office.

Naruto walked to the pink haired medic's office. Once he got there he opened the door while knocking. ''Hey Sakura-chan do you think you can help me?"

Naruto walked in as Sakura looked up from a file. "Oh sure Naruto. What's up?"

He shut the door. He sat on the sterol table. "I just got back from visiting Inoichi and my back is killing me."

The pink haired woman sighed. "Ok Naruto let me see."

Naruto removed his orange jacket and threw it on a near by chair. Naruto then removed his netted shirt revealing his well toned body. Sakura saw the four large prints on her blonde friends back she sighed, "Alright Naruto what did you do this time. Did you tell him your fed up with Ino and you were breaking up with her?"

Naruto laughed. "No. Do think I would still be alive if I did?"

Sakura laughed with him, "No but you could have gone Kuuybi on him and gotten out of there before he could do any real damage."

They both cracked up at the thought. Once Naruto managed to catch his breath he responded. "No I would never do that. I love Ino."

Sakura knew this and had seen how happy they were together. "Ok then what Ill bite."

Naruto smiled and looked over at his jacket. "I went to ask Inoichi if I could marry Ino." Sakura froze and tried to remember how to breath. "Sakura? SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura snapped back to reality and breathed a deep breath. "You what?!" "I went to-" Sakura slapped his back. "NARUTO THAT'S GREAT! WHAT DID HE SAY? DO YOU HAVE THE RING? CAN I SEE IT?"

Naruto winced and let out a whimper in pain. Sakura's slap was twice as hard as Inoichi's. Sakura began asking Naruto questions but stopped him before he could answer with another. Naruto just let his green eyed friend ramble on.

Sakura ended up calming down from the excitement. "Ok...ok so when are you going to ask her?"

"I was planning on next week during our anniversary." Naruto smiled.

"And how where you planning on doing it?"

"I hadn't really thought of the best way. I've had a few ideas, but I thought you might be able to help." Naruto smiled at his friend who had a large grin on her face. Sakura began thinking of ways as Naruto sat on the table. His back was feeling better. They sat there in silence as Sakura thought out different ways to help her friend.

Suddenly the door flew open showing Shikamaru and Choji standing at the door. Naruto looked up at his two friends. "Hey guys are you already back from the mission."

Choji nodded as Shikamaru spoke. "Ya...what a drag it was a c-rank mission...Ino's at her house if you're wond-" Shikamaru couldn't finish his sentence before Sakura butted in. "NARUTOS GOING TO PROPOSE TO INO NEXT WEEK!" Naruto glared at his teammate before looking at the two men, who stood at the door in shock.

Naruto decided to speak to wake them out of it. "Ya...I was kind of hoping to tell her on our anniversary...if SOMEBODY doesn't spill the news first."

Naruto glared at Sakura. "WHAT it slipped out...I was excited."

Choji and Shikamaru stared at the two then at each other then at Naruto. Shikamaru was the first to speak. "P-propose to Ino?"

Naruto looked at them before answering, "Ya I really love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

The two men looked at the blonde man. Ino had become a sister to Shikamaru and Choji, and they looked after her like brothers. The two looked at each other, and before anyone could say anything they tackled Naruto to the ground. Naruto tried to fight back but Shikamaru had him pinned and Choji was sitting on top of him. Shikamaru had his arms pinned back naruto tried to get up but Choji's weight was preventing it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shikamaru pulled his arm back more a few 'ow's and 'ouch's escaped Naruto's mouth.

Sakura stood in front of the dog pile, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Choji looked up at his green eyed friend. "We don't think this is Naruto."

"WHAT OF COURSE ITS- OW!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru pulled his arm further behind his back.

Sakura sighed, "Why don't you believe its Naruto?"

Shikamaru answered first "Naruto wouldn't just spring this a week before. He would have told someone before. He's a big mouth."

Choji continued. "And he's acting different."

Sakura rubbed her temples. "Naruto's unpredictable and in love and..." She looked at her friends sighed and said. "Ok so how are you going to prove he's a fake?"

The two looked at each other. "Well quiz him." Choji stated.

Sakura sighed as Naruto continued to try and fight free, eventually giving up. "Go ahead quiz me but I'm the real Narut-oh OH OW!"

Shikamaru pulled his arm stopping him from speaking. Shikamaru began his questioning, "Question number one: name all of your senseis."

"Kakashi, Ebisu, Jaryia, Yamato and Tsunade's show me some stuff too."

Shikamaru smirked before Choji asked the next question. "What's your favorite food?"

"That's easy. Ramen from Ichirak-ew OW!" Naruto answered.

He was cut off by Shikamaru. "Who are you trying to bring back to the village?"

The room became silent along with Naruto as a greater pain over took him. "Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto answered with sadness in his voice.

Shikamaru released his grip on Naruto as Choji stood up. Once his two friends were off of him he stood up as well. "Ah sorry about that Naruto-" Shikamaru began.

Naruto cut him off, "No problem, I know you two were just looking out for Ino. If it makes you feel any better I would have done the same for Sakura."

Sakura laughed silently at what her friends had just done before asking, "Naruto do you have the ring?"

Naruto's eyes lit up before running over to his jacket. "Ya Sakura-chan but I left your ring at home."

Naruto pulled out the small box and opened it to show his friends. They all looked in amazement for a while before Naruto shut the box and placed it back in his pocket.

"Ya but I still need to figure out a way to propose to her." Sakura eyes widened as an idea came to mind.

"I've got it!" All three looked at the pink haired medic. Sakura began telling them of her plan.

Naruto's face lit up as well, "SAKURA-CHAN THAT BRILLANT!" Sakura nodded 'modestly' at the blondes comment.

* * *

The next week Naruto walked up to Ino's house to pick her up for dinner. He had everything planned out for tonight. He looked at the window to get a reflection of himself one last time. He wore a black suit and his hair was its usual spike but a little more tamed. He checked himself before knocking on the door. After a minute Ino came to the door. Her hair was down from its usual pony tail and flowed down her back. She wore an elegant dark purple strapless dress that went to her knees. She also wore black heels and a silver necklace that Naruto knew once belonged to her mother. Naruto stared at Ino as she clutched a black purse. Naruto held out a bouquet of roses. Ino smelled the roses and thanked Naruto before setting them inside. Naruto still couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Ino looked.

Ino smiled. "Naruto are you ready?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and responded, "Ya let's go."

Naruto offered Ino his arm, which she gladly accepted as they walked to the restaurant.

As they entered the restaurant Naruto held the door open for Ino.

Once they were in Naruto walked up to the counter, "We have reservations for two under Uzumaki."

The man looked at the list before replying, "Yes Uzumaki, if you will just follow me I will show you to your table."

The couple followed the man until they came to a small table in the corner by the window. The man held out the seat for Ino then for naruto. The couple began to look at the menu. Something inside told Ino that tonight would be _THE_ night. She waited in anticipation, but being a good kunoichi was able to hide it. After a few minutes the waiter came over to ask for their drink orders, Naruto ordered top shelf sake for both of them. One the drink came the waiter poured them both a cup in small elegant glasses. Ino inspected her glass thinking there might be a ring in it, but sadly there wasn't, so she took a small sip in disappointment.

Once they ordered the food, which was steak curi and rice with dangos. When Ino got hers she began poking around looking for the ring, no luck. Naruto saw this and smirked, knowing what Ino was doing.

While they ate Naruto 'accidentally' hit his class with his knife. Naruto loved seeing Ino's face light up when she thought he was going to propose.

But instead of proposing he said, "Woops sorry."

Also during their dinner Naruto stood up, Ino froze thinking he was about to propose, but instead he went to the bathroom. Ino sat there a bit disappointed, really disappointed, and blew some hair out of her face before continuing eating. After Naruto came back, and they both finished eating Naruto paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

As they walked back Naruto stopped Ino. "Ino hold on."

Ino stopped the setting was perfect. They were in the middle of a park the moon was shining, they were surrounded by flowers and fireflies flew about.

Naruto got down on one knee. "My shoe is untied."

Naruto 'tied' his shoe and gave his fox smile as Ino glared at him. Naruto stood up. "Shall we continue?" Naruto said taking Ino's hand.

Ino nodded and continued. Ino decided to give up thinking he was going to propose tonight.

Naruto walked Ino to her door. "Alright Naruto if you're going to propose do it now." Ino thought to herself.

Sadly for Ino, he didn't, but he did give her a passionate kiss before heading back to his house.

Ino smiled as she walked into her house and thought, "Well tonight did go well."

Ino began heading up to her room. Naruto leapt up to her room and entered through her window. He looked at her room one last time before she entered, seeing Sakura Choji and Shikamaru had set it up perfectly. Naruto heard the door opening and hid.

Ino walked in her room, carrying her heels and her purse. As she entered the room Ino saw how it was decorated. There were flower petals everywhere and candles were lit on the sides there was a small bottle of champagne angled in a silver bucket of ice next to her table which had two champagne glasses sitting on it.

Ino gasped and dropped her heels and her purse at the sight. She walked up to her bed, where there was a small card. Ino opened the small card which had an arrow pointing up. Ino looked up to see Naruto standing on the ceiling above her. He flipped down and landed next to her. He pulled her in to a deep kiss before releasing.

He stepped one step back. "Ino I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Naruto reached in his pocket as Ino was on the brink of tears. Naruto pulled out the small velvet box.

The blonde male got down on one knee as Ino tried not to cry. "Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me?"

Ino nodded. "Yes. YES!"

He slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it for a second before looking back at her new fiancé before she tackled him to the ground and kissed him. After they broke off to breathe, laid there staring into each others eyes, until they heard a sound coming from Ino's closet.

They both sat up Naruto had his arm around Ino. They both stood up they could hear mumbled words and frequent shushes, as they walked over to the closet. Ino opened it as Naruto stood behind her ready to attack. All of their friends fell out of the closet on top of each other. Naruto pulled Ino back to him so she wouldn't get covered by their spying friends.

They all looked up at the couple and smiled.

"H-hey guys what's up?" Sakura said.

"Forehead, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata..." Ino began.

"What are you doing?" Naruto finished.

"WE WANTED TO SEE THE YOUTHFUL FLAMES OF-" Lee began before Tenten slapped him.

"I told you this would happen...huh what a drag." Shikamaru said.

Their friends began to get up.

The couple stood staring at them, "Alright what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well Shikamaru Choji and I went to go get everything for tonight then we saw Tenten Lee and Neji and-" Sakura began.

"Ya and we wanted to know what they were doing and they made up some lame excuse and Neji busted them and after we figured out what really happened we decided to help until we saw Hinata Kiba and Shino-" Tenten continued Sakura's story.

"A-and we wanted to s-see what they were d-doing-" Hinata said before Tenten cut her off,

"Then Lee told what we were doing and they wanted to help so we all came to Ino's to set everything up-"

Sakura cut Tenten off. "And then we wanted to see how it happened and then...ya."

The blondes looked at each other. The friends looked at them Naruto looked pissed and Ino looked like she was about to beat them up.

"OUT!" Ino yelled pointing at her door.

Their friends got up and began to leave. Ino huffed as her friends began leaving saying their congrats on their way out.

Ino sighed as Naruto wrapped his arms around her once all of their friends were gone.

Ino leaned in to kiss Naruto, "Forget about them. Come on." Naruto pulled Ino to her bed.

Ino stopped realizing she was still in her dress. "Hold on."

Naruto looked at her with a confused face. "What is it?"

Ino smiled, "I'm still in my dress let me change."

Naruto smiled and nodded as Ino went into her closet and changed Ino a purple laced top with shorts. Naruto smiled and grabbed Ino. Naruto sat on her bed Ino sat down as well. Naruto poured both of them a glass of champagne. Ino took the glass and leaned back to rest on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled as Ino took a sip of her drink.

"So how did you do it?" Ino asked looking up at Naruto.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking down at Ino.

"Get Sakura Choji and Shikamaru to help you...and does my father know?"

Naruto laughed. "Yes Inoichi knows."

"Inoichi? Since when have you called him Inoichi?"

Ino knew Naruto never called him anything besides Ino's father or Yamanaka-san. Naruto then told Ino the story of how he told Inoichi and Sakura and how Shikamaru and Choji found out. Ino laughed at some parts and was about to go pound Choji and Shikamaru for attacking Naruto like that, but Naruto calmed her down. They continued talking and thinking about their future until Ino fell asleep on Naruto. He tucked Ino into her bed and picked up the proposal stuff before kissing her and leaving.

**

* * *

**

Haha I finally did it!

**I feel accomplished! **

**Please review!**

**machi-tan**


	2. Preparation

**This is my first ff so please be kind**

**And if you have any comments please make them...**

**I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto and if I did...that would be awesome**

* * *

When Ino woke up she looked around her room. There was nothing there from the night before. Ino thought it was all a dream. She got up and looked at her hand. She saw the ring was on there and became over joyed.

"I'm engaged...IM FREAKING ENGAGED!" Ino squealed and jumped around her room.

She wanted to see her friends and her fiancé as soon as possible. She quickly got ready and looked at her ring one last time before leaving.

Ino ran to Naruto's apartment. She decided to let herself in.

"NARUTO-KUN ARE YOU HOME?" Ino yelled through his home.

Naruto opened one eye before closing it again and going back to sleep. Ino walked into Naruto's room after getting no response. Ino opened his door and saw him lying on his bed still asleep. Ino walked up and lied down behind him.

She got right up to where her lips almost touched his right ear, "Dreaming of me?" She whispered.

Naruto's smiled. "How did you know?"

Ino laughed, "Lucky guess."

Naruto sat up Ino did too. Naruto leaned in and kissed Ino.

Once they parted Ino spoke, "We need to figure out a wedding day."

"Now?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes now we need to know when it will be and we need to get everything ready."

Naruto sighed.

"Now go get your lazy ass up and go get ready." Ino said.

Naruto got up and quickly got ready. Ino sat in his living room waiting for him. Once he was ready he walked out.

Ino stood up, "You ready?" Naruto nodded as he took Ino hand as they walked out of his home.

* * *

When Naruto and Ino arrived at the Hokages tower. Naruto burst in his usual way dragging Ino along with him. All the guards and people knew not to try and stop him it was nearly impossible. Naruto and Ino arrived to the Hokages office door.

Naruto turned to Ino, "Ah my future office...you ready?"

Ino nodded. Naruto opened the door still holding Ino's hand.

"HELLO BAA-CHAN!" Naruto said loudly.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Ino said.

Tsunade sighed. "Hello Naruto. Hello Ino."

Tsunade looked at Ino's hand to see the ring. She gave a big smile as Naruto and Ino sat down in the open chairs.

"You are just the two I wanted to see." Tsunade spoke.

Naruto and Ino exchanged looks, "Why?" They spoke together.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair as Shizune gave a big smile.

"Naruto, Ino first I want to give you my congratulations." Tsunade said the couple smiled before Tsunade continued. "And I have already told the other countries about your big news."

Naruto and Ino stared wide eyed before Ino spoke. "OH SO DID EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE FREAKING VILLAGE EXCEPT FOR ME KNOW THAT NARUTO WAS GOING TO PROPOSE?!" Ino crossed her arms and slumped down into her chair.

Naruto saw how angry Ino was getting and tried to calm her down a bit, "Ah...Ino-chan its ok you're engaged and...it was a surprise don't be mad and I doubt it's the whole village knows-" Tsunade coughed to get his attention.

"As I was saying..." The two blondes looked at her as she continued. "I sent word to the other nations and because of all that you have done Naruto the kages want to be there to witness your wedding."

Ino and Naruto's eyes were so wide they looked like they would pop at any second.

Ino spoke first, "ALL the kages?!"

Tsunade nodded. "Each of the kages wants to be there."

They continued staring. "They were planning three months from now." Tsunade continued to explain what happened and what it would be like.

"Th-three months?! But it takes more than that to plan!" Ino spoke.

Tsunade nodded. "Yep. And as for the payment because of the village wanting to witness it as well along with the kages I will be taking care of the payment along with the other kages. It's the least we can do for all you have done. So that's why I suggest you stop dazing into space and you two get going."

Ino nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand he was still shocked that everyone was going to be there and IN THREE MONTHS!

"Congratulations" Shizune called as they left.

As the couple walked they were stopped every few seconds to be wished congratulations.

Ino glared at Naruto. "'I doubt the whole village knows?'" Ino said quoting him.

Naruto stared at her. "I didn't tell them." He responded.

Ino sighed. Naruto got a giant grin on his face.

"I know something that might make you happy."

Ino quirked an eye brow.

"Follow me." Naruto said as he began to run tugging Ino along with him.

"Naruto where are we going?"

"There's something I want to do that I know you'll have fun with too."

"Aw come on don't keep it a secret. You know I hate secrets." Ino wined.

"Just wait. Now come on." Naruto said as they began to go up to the top of the hokages monument.

Once they reached the top of Yondaime's head Ino asked, "Naruto what are we doing up here?"

Naruto gave a devious smile and whispered something in her ear.

"What you can't be serious?" Ino said.

"Come on it will be fun. And we are the two loudest ninjas why not show it."

Ino had to admit they were and it did sound like fun. "Ok I'm in." Ino said making Naruto smile.

"Ok follow my lead." Naruto sucked in a deep breath before yelling as loud as he could. "ATTENTION ALL OF KONOHA."

This caused the whole village to stop what they were doing and look up. Even Tsunade and shizune looked out from her window.

"I NARUTO UZUMAKI AM ENGAGED TO INO YAMANAKA!"

Ino followed after. "AND I INO YAMANAKA AM ENGAGED TO NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

After Ino said that Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss. The announcement plus the kiss caused all of the villagers to begin clapping and cheering. They quickly got down and continued walking and planning about their wedding while still occasionally getting stopped to be congratulated.

One question came to Ino's mind. "Who are you going to ask to be your best man?"

Naruto stared and thought for a second. "I don't know I've met so many people and have so many friends." He responded.

"What about the kazakage, Gaara? You said you and he have a lot in common and you two are great friends."

Naruto nodded. "Ya that's a great idea. What about you who are you going to ask to be your maid of honor?"

Ino smiled. "Duh sakura."

Naruto chuckled before Ino continued, "Speaking of forehead I need to get her to go help me get a wedding dress! Ill meet you at eight at the Hokages tower." She kissed him before running off to find her friends.

As Ino walked around she saw Sakura Hinata and Tenten sitting at Ichiraku's. She didn't know if she should be happy with them or angry for sneaking in and spying.

She stormed up to them. "Forehead. Hinata. Tenten."

The three girls turned around from their food to see a pissed off Ino in front of them. Sakura swollowed hard Hinata went pale and Tenten was a stone statue. Ino cracked her knuckles. The three girls swollowed simultaneously.

"IM ENGAGED!" Ino squealed before hugging her friends.

They breathed a sigh of relief realizing she wasn't still angry about last night.

"Come on we have to celebrate." Ino said as she grabbed them and pulled them out of the ramen shop. "Put it on their tab Teuchi-san thanks!" Ino yelled as she pulled her friends away.

"So Ino..." Sakura said, instead of her usual nickname 'Pig' trying to get on her good side. "You aren't angry about last night?"

Ino shook her head. "No I can't be mad right now? IM ENGAGED!"

The girls smiled. They walked around the village. "Ino where are we going?" Tenten asked.

Ino smiled. "Well I need to pick out a wedding dress."

"Already?" Tenten asked.

Ino nodded. "Ya Tsunade-sama surprised me and Naruto this morning by telling us she told all the countries and the kages want to be at our wedding and the date is set for three months from now."

Her friends froze. "Ya that was our reaction." Ino said as she pulled her friends.

As they arrived in the dress shop all the girls began to look around at the different dresses.

Tenten walked up to Ino. "What about this one?"

She held out a long brown kimono with shurikens kunai and a flame design on it.

"Ah...no sorry it's not really me. " Ino said.

Tenten shrugged and continued looking.

"What about th-this one?" Hinata said as she held out a light blue one that seemed to cover every inch it even had a hood.

"Sorry but no I don't like hoods." Ino said trying to be nice.

Hinata went back to looking.

"This one?" Sakura asked showing her a light pink and red kimono.

"Nah that looks more like one that you would wear Billboard brow."

Sakura put it back and continued her search. They showed a few more to her, she didn't like any of them. Ino was very picky, and why wouldn't she this was her wedding day in front of the kages and the whole village.

"INO I FOUND IT!" A loud call came from Sakura in the back.

All of the girls went to see the dress. It was a white kimono with lavender edging and ribbons with a delicate looking lavender floral design at the bottom.

Ino squealed, "SAKURA ITS PERFECT!"

Ino hugged her pink haired friend and ran to the dressing rooms. She quickly changed and swept her bangs to the side. She stepped out, her friends were in aw.

"INO YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Tenten said.

"You look beautiful!" Hinata also said.

"WOW PIG ITS SO YOU!" Sakura commented.

Ino looked in the mirror she did look really nice.

Ino smiled. "I think this is the one."

She looked at herself one last time before changing back. They paid for the dress before leaving the store.

"How did you get the money to pay for the dress?" Sakura asked.

Ino laughed. "I didn't my father did."

"WHAT? How did you do that?" Tenten asked.

"I just told them to send the bill to him. It is the parents of the bride's job to pay for the wedding, but since Tsunade-sama said she would pay for the wedding, I figure he might want to pay for at least one thing."

The group of girls laughed as they continued walking.

As the group of girls walked around they planned Ino's wedding with her.

"Thanks for helping me I don't really have much time with a three months notice and all." Ino said her friends gave responses like 'no problem' 'more than happy' 'you're welcome'.

"Hey pig." Sakura began. Ino turned around. "Ya Billboard brow?"

"Who are you going to have as your maid of honor?" Sakura gave a questioning glace.

"I was thinking Ton-Ton, you know since were both pigs." Ino joked with her friends.

They laughed especially Sakura. "Ya I can see the family resemblance."

When Ino stopped laughing she said. "I was thinking you Sakura I have known you for the longest."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sure Ino I would love to!"

Hinata and Tenten both knew they were best friends and were happy to be bride's maids.

"And besides..." Ino began. "You two already have boyfriends." Ino said acknowledging Tenten and Hinata as she continued. "And you will be walking down with Neji." Ino pointed to Tenten. "And you will be walking down with Kiba." She said pointing to her Hinata making them turn slightly red. "So forehead will be walking with Gaara-sama."

Sakura turned red. "WHAT?!"

Ino nodded. "Yep Gaara is Naruto best man and you're my maid of honor it's your job and you don't have a boyfriend so who cares."

Sakura became angered with Ino. "SHUT UP PIG JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND I-"

"Fiancé!" Ino remarked holding up her hand to show Sakura the ring before getting into another argument with Sakura.

Tenten and Hinata sighed and tried to settle them down. Once they were settled Ino turned to her friends.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" Tenten nodded.

"Ya its seven forty six."

"OH CRAP!"

"What?" All her friends asked.

"IM SUPPOSE TO MEET NARUTO IN FOURTEEN-"

"Thirteen" Tenten corrected.

"THIRTEEN MINUTES." Ino handed Sakura her dress.

"Sakura will you drop this of at my house." But before she could say anything Ino began to run off. "You know where to put it. THANKS!" Ino yelled as she ran.

When Ino arrived at the hokages tower Naruto was no where in sight. After a minute somebody grabbed her by the waste. Ino being a kunoichi reached for her weapons pouch to pull out a kunai. But before she could get a hold of one she was turned around only to be kissed. She moved in to deepen the kiss. Once she released she saw a pair of cerulean eyes staring at her ocean eyes.

They stayed like that for a second before Ino slapped him on the shoulder. "God Naruto stop doing that."

He nestled his head into her neck before whispering. "But I know that you love it when I surprise you like that."

She let out a slight moan as he kissed her neck. "Ya you're right."

He took her hand. "Let's go."

The blonde couple raced up the stairs up to Tsunade office. As they walked in they saw Tsunade asleep on her desk drooling on her paper work. Naruto set his finger to his lips instructing Ino and Shizune to keep quiet. Shizune and Ino almost laughed as they saw Naruto sneak up to Tsunade and get up to her ear.

The blonde man took in a deep breath before yelling. "WAKE UP BAA-CHAN ALL YOUR SAKE HAS BEEN STOLEN!"

With that Tsunade bolted up and took out a kunai ready to fight who ever dared to take her precious sake. She realized it was a sick trick when she saw Naruto rolling on the floor laughing Ino holding her sides cracking up Shizune trying to hold in her laughs, but failing, and even Ton-Ton was snorting at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled at the blonde man on the floor.

"S-sorry...sorry baa-chan...We...just needed...to talk to you." He said in between laughs.

The Hokage took a deep breath. "Alright Naruto what is it?"

The two blondes took a seat in the open chairs. "We want to go ahead and get some of the planning done."

Tsunade took her regular seat facing the blondes.

"So we want to figure out how everything will work with the Kages and all." Ino began.

Tsunade began to speak but before she could get a single word out Ino interrupted her. "And what will the theme will be, I was thinking traditional but Naruto wants something a little exocentric. And what type of food will we be serving I now that Naruto loves ramen but not everyone will be fully satisfied with that and plus I have Choji on my team."

Naruto leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head as Ino continued talking. "And what will the seating be because we want to have the Kages at our table political reasons but we also want to have our friends. And my family will obviously be doing the flower arrangements we need to have all our friends in to help us. We have a lot to do." Ino stated.

Tsunade let out a deep stressful sigh as she rubbed her temples. "Don't worry baa-chan we will be here everyday." Naruto stated with a smile. "And Ino will be here if you have any question. I suggest not asking me unless you want an opinion." He continued.

Tsunade wanted to bang her head against her desk. She had brought this on herself. She would be spending basically twenty four seven with at least one of the two blondes. Tsunade leaned back and listened as they (Ino) began telling her of their ideas and questions.

* * *

**Yes there is that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**machi-tan **


	3. Party Plans

**This is my first ff so please be kind**

**And if you have any comments please make them...**

**I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto and if I did...that would be awesome**

* * *

After a month and a half Ino decided that she wanted to have her bachelortte party. Ino didn't like the idea of having a male stripper so they decided to go to Konohas only club (yes Konoha has a club P (knowing Kishimoto they probably do)).

Some of Ino's friends came except for Tsunade and Shizune, who was forced to stay behind and wanted to keep an eye on Tsunade and Kurenai who was watching little Asuma Jr and Anko said she didn't want to get in their little girl business, but decided to meet them at the club. They even had the sand siblings come in town for it. Temari said Gaara needed to get out of his office he was a workaholic and Kankaro needed to bug other women that weren't in his village for a change, her excuse was 'to make sure no drunken filthy slut took his Shika' (quote for quote). So it was Tenten Temari Hinata Sakura Ino and later Anko.

Once the girls were finished getting dressed they each gave each other a once over. Tenten wore a brown top that went above her her stomach and had the sleeves hanging off her shoulders with a long sleeve netted shirt underneath and long black pants that went with it. Temari wore a red mesh top with navy short shorts. Hinata was almost forced into her outfit but was still pretty covered, she wore a dark tan skirt with fish net leggings and a blue long sleeve top that had a cleavage, which Hinata did not feel comfortable with, and so she wore her jacket over it. Sakura wore a tight pink dress that went above mid thigh with the top being strapless and having a cherry blossom design at the bottom. While Ino, the woman of the hour, wore a black skirt that was the same length as Sakura's dress with a dark purple top that had the same design as her old chunnin top, except for a diamond shaped cut on it. The girls looked at them self and smiled.

"You have to admit we look hot." Ino said.

"No we look damn sexy." Sakura corrected.

All the girls laughed as they headed out and to the club.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Naruto's bachelor party Kiba Kakashi and Kankaro rented out a separate room in the same club the girls were going to, unknowing they were going there. The guys just wore pants and shirts and Kakashi wore his mask (stupid mask).

Unlike Ino's bachelortte party the boys did higher a stripper, with out asking Naruto, but it was 'only to keep Kakashi busy' which Naruto didn't believe, but what could he have done. The guys found their 'party' to be very boring they just sat drank and talked except for Choji who was pigging out on food and Sai who was drawing.

"Dude no offence but this party sucks." Kiba plainly stated.

"Ya I know but we can't do that much. I mean you me Shikamaru and Neji are all in a relationship, Gai and Lee suggested aerobics-" Naruto said.

"Plus the fact Lee can't drink so were on constant watch." Neji added.

"That too." Naruto said.

Shikamaru said, "And none of us here have ever been to one of these things-"

Naruto cut him off, "Except for Kakashi and Gai and Iruka but Iruka isn't here Gai doesn't really know and Kakashi..."

Naruto motioned towards his old sensei. The guys nodded until Kiba saw Lee and Gai leave, probably for more training.

"HEY GUYS!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

All of his friends turned around. "Lee and Gai just left so since we don't have to keep an eye on them why we don't have drinking games."

His friends gave him skeptical looks.

"Better than just sitting around here." Naruto added.

The guys nodded and decided to go ahead and do it.

"So who knows some drinking games?" Neji asked.

Naruto raised his hand and added. "Pervy sage."

Shikamaru also raised his hand and said. "My father…"

Kiba also raised his hand. "I suggested it didn't I?"

The guys finally decided on a game they would take shots then eat a lime wedge then salt.

"Alright everyone ready?" Kiba asked.

The men nodded.

"One...two..." They all said together. "THREE!"

They each took the shot ate the wedge and salt making faces at the taste.

"Ug OH MY GAWD!" Naruto exclaimed. "THAT TASTED DISGUSTING!"

The other boys winced at the taste.

"Sorry Kiba I'm not doing that again."

The other boys nodded. "I've got a game." Shikamaru said.

The boys turned around. "Shurikens."

They stared.

Shikamaru sighed, "Ah troublesome...hey Choji come here."

The larger man walked over to his lazy friend. "Ya Shikamaru?"

"Help me demonstrate shurikens."

Choji nodded and took out a shuriken as Shikamaru placed a large glass of sake at the end of the table.

"Now here what you do..." He began, "We line up and take turns flicking a shuriken into the glass and having it bounce on the table."

He nodded at Choji who demonstrated his instructions and had the blade land in the glass.

"If you get it in then you pick who has to drink the glass with the shuriken in it."

Shikamaru looked over at Choji who was trying to decide which of his friends he wanted to drink the glass.

"Shikamaru why don't you do it?"

He sucked in a breath and mumbled something about 'knowing' 'troublesome' and 'stupid glass' before grabbing the glass chugging it down in one gulp. The boys watched as he set down the now empty glass, save the shuriken, before refilling it again.

"Ug. Now Choji just got lucky that time the only person I know who can get it every time is Ino." Shikamaru said as all the boys looked at Naruto.

"Really?" He asked.

Shikamaru and Choji nodded as Shikamaru said, "Ya when we play this an Ino-Shika-Cho get together all the time and my dad keeps offering to trade to have Ino on his team when we play."

They all slightly laughed.

"Ok lets start." Naruto said anxiously. The boys lined up to play.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls entered the club to see Anko at the bar eating a box of dangos. They saw that Anko didn't get dressed up like the girls did for this event.

"Hey Anko." The blonde yelled over the loud music that was playing.

The purple haired joining turned to look at the group of girls heading her way.

Anko sighed, "About time Blondie." She said to Ino as she and the other girls sat down next to her. Anko turned to the bartender. "Hey round of drinks on Blondie over here."

"Hey!" Ino opposed.

"Your party your paying." She said as the bartender set drinks in front of the group of girls.

"Cheers to Ino." Sakura said raising her glass the others girls did the same as they clacked their glasses together before taking a chug of their drinks.

"Let's go dance." Temari said.

They got up and ran to the dance floor. Anko and Hinata just sat at the bar. Anko munched on some more dangos as Hinata took a few small sips from her drink.

"Aren't you going to go dance Hyugga?" Anko asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No I'm not a good dancer." She said as she saw her friends dancing to the music that blasted through the speakers.

After a few minutes of dancing the girls spotted Hinata not dancing. The girls huddled together to think of a plan to get Hinata and Anko to dance with them. Sakura Ino Temari and Tenten ran over to the two women and each grabbed a hand rushing them on the dance floor. "

Ah what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Getting you to dance." The girls arrived at the dance floor and pushed Hinata and Anko on it before they stared dancing themselves.

"B-but I don't know how to dance." Hinata objected as she saw her friends dancing and swaying to the music.

"And unless one of you wants to treat me to a drink I'm not dancing." Anko added.

"Sakura will buy you one." Ino said

"Hey!" Sakura opposed. "Come on forehead it's your job as the maid of honor and besides I bought the first round."

With that said Anko turned to the nearest guy and began dancing with him.

"Hinata just let the music flow through you and relax." Ino added.

Hinata looked at her friends as their bodies moved in beat with the music. She relaxed and listened. She felt the music flow threw her and began relaxing and realized she was dancing care free with her friends.

After a while of dancing with occasional breaks the girls sat down once more.

"That was fun." Tenten said

"Now what?" Temari asked.

The girls shrugged and drank their drinks. Anko looked at the closed door at the end of the building. The sign read 'bachelor party'.

"Up for a little party crashing?" She asked pointing at the door.

* * *

By now the guys sat down drunk, even Kakashi had joined after the stripper left, much to his disappointment. Gaara lounged on the furniture, too drunk to do anything else, while listening to Naruto tell stories that he swore happened. Kakashi was trying to hit on the waitress. Kankaro was trying to figure out why his puppet (a stool with a glass on it) wouldn't work. Kiba was running around with his pants off yelling something about being 'lord of the dogs'. Shino was trying to teach his, drunken, bugs how to create a circus. Neji was giving an 'in am greater than thou' speech to a pillow. Shikamaru was sitting on a couch hugging a pillow cooing Temari's name. Choji was puking in the bathroom. And Sai was giving the guys crap about their penises.

When all of a sudden the doors flew open revealing six silhouetted figures. The guys tried to get a good look at the figures identities. The six figures split apart and what seemed like they were floating to a different guy. Naruto looked at the figure in front of him, while the silhouette made sure he didn't.

The silhouette sat down in his lap and whispered in his ear, "Wana go have some fun?"

"Um...um...s-sorry *hiccup* I'm engaged *hiccup* to the most beautiful woman *hiccup*." Naruto responded slurring his words.

"And I'm engaged to the future hokage." The figure said.

"I-Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Good boy." Ino said patting his spiky hair and kissing his cheek.

Anko went over and grabbed Kakashi by his shirt. "Come on Hatake."

She placed Kakashi over her shoulder. Temari walked over to her boyfriend's body.

"Aw how cute." Temari said before pulling the pillow from him.

The lazy genius looked up at her. "What are you doing taking my woman?" He slurred.

She slapped him with the pillow. "Ow what was that? Oh hello Temari...you look beautiful."

Temari blushed before pulling him to his feet.

"Come on." Hinata saw Kiba running around and looked over at Akamaru who was sitting watching Kiba. "Kiba-kun?"

Kiba didn't respond to his name being called. Temari walked over to Hinata while dragging Shikamaru.

"Hinata what's going on?"

"Kiba won't calm down. And he's yelling something about being the lord of the dogs."

Temari sighed and dropped her boyfriend; he let out a small cry as he hit the floor. Temari ignored him and put her fingers to her mouth and made a high pitched whistle that only Kiba and Akamaru could hear.

Kiba looked over at Temari. "Here boy come to your girlfriend." Temari said pointing to Hinata.

Kiba ran over to Hinata and glomped her. Hinata giggled and blushed as Kiba started to kiss her.

Once they managed to get up Kiba began to pull Hinata hand and yell. "I am the lord of the dogs and this is my queen lady Hinata of the dogs!"

Tenten walked over to Neji who was still talking to the pillow. "Come on oh great one." Tenten said as she pulled Neji away from the pillow.

"Unhand me woman *hiccup* I am the great Neji Hyugga."

Tenten had heard enough of it. She whacked Neji in the back of the head. Tenten and Temari walked over to Ino who was sitting on her drunken fiancés lap.

"Hey Shikamaru and I are going to go have some fun at his place." Temari said with a devious smile.

"Too much information. Alright Temari you go have fun. Don't hurt him to bad we still need him." Ino said.

Temari turned around and began to walk off dragging shikamaru with her. "No promises."

"Ya Neji and I are going to go have some fun as well." Tenten said.

"But Neji unconscious?" Ino said out.

"Your point?" Tenten questioned.

The girls laughed. Tenten waved good bye as she left with Neji.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata called.

Ino looked over at Kiba who was passed out at Hinata feet. Ino began to get up.

"Inooo-chaaaaan *hiccup* where are you going?" Naruto asked.

" Ill be right back I promise." She responded walking over to Hinata and Kiba.

"Hinata are you ok?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded then asked. "Kiba just passed out. Is he ok?"

Ino looked at him then kicked him on his side. "Ya he's fine. Where's Akamaru?"

"Akamaru-kun."

Hinata called as the large dog ran over to her. Ino picked up Kiba and set him on Akamaru's back along with Kiba's pants.

"Have Akamaru take Kiba home." Ino said.

The shy kunoichi nodded and began walking with Akamaru and the knocked out Kiba back to his house. Hinata walked by Shino.

"Come on Shino-kun time to go home." She said helping Shino up. "Goodbye Ino-chan thank you for inviting me. "

Ino smiled at the timid girl. "No problem ill see you tomorrow we still have a lot to do."

Now the only people left were Naruto Sakura Ino Kankaro Gaara Sai and Choji.

"Hey Billboard brow do you mind to take Gaara and Kankaro back to their place and Ill take naruto penis boy and Choji back?" Ino asked.

Sakura picked up the two boys. "You owe me big time Pig." Sakura said as she left.

"See you tomorrow." Ino picked up Naruto so he could walk.

Once Ino dropped off her friends. She headed home. once Ino got in her house she walked to her room. Opening the door she looked at her room, the room where it all started. The room where Naruto proposed to her. She got ready for bed. Then before she went to sleep said.

"Half way there!"

* * *

***Claps* Ya! Another chapter done!**

**Please remeber to review!**

**machi-tan**


	4. Weddings and Surprises

**This is my first ff so please be kind**

**And if you have any comments please make them...**

**I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto and if I did...that would be awesome**

* * *

After three months of planning the big day had finally arrived. everyone was anxious and based on the rehearsal yesterday nervous. during the rehearsal naruto tripped and nearly fainted, Akamaru glomped several of the people including two of the Kages, the Mizukage and the Raikage. lee had some sake and was taken out by Neji naruto Gaara Kiba and Shikamaru. damage was done but nothing that couldn't be fixed. the seating got mixed up. and naruto couldn't dance before Sakura Inoichi and Tsunade taught him. other than that the rehearsal went fine.

"INO!" Sakura yelled Ino looked up. "Come on Pig we still have to get you in your gown do your make up." Sakura stated.

"Ino your dress is hanging up in the closet." Tenten said as Ino walked over to grab it.

Ino quickly changed and came out. "You look beautiful Ino-chan." Hinata said with a smile.

"Ya you really do." Tenten added.

"Come on Ino we have to do your make up." Sakura said pulling Ino into a chair.

* * *

Meanwhile the Gaara Kankaro Neji Shikamaru Choji Kiba and Shino, they sent Lee out to run an errand, they didn't want to hear him talk about how youthful the day was again, just lounged and watched as Naruto had a breakdown.

"What if she leaves me? What if I leave her? what if the Kyuubi breaks free? What if I trip? What if-" Naruto was cut off by Kankaro throwing a pillow at him.

"Everything's going to be fine Naruto." Shikamaru said for the hundredth time.

"But what if-" Naruto began before Gaara cut him off. "You'll do fine. Now just let us have a moment of peace."

Naruto breathed and took a seat. Choji who was trying to be helpful asked. "Hey Naruto where's your tie?"

"MY TIE WHERES MY TIE?!" He began searching around for it. "I HAVE TO FIND MY TIE. PLEASE HELP ME FIND MY TIE!"

The group of guys got up to help Naruto hoping he would calm down and shut up once it was found.

* * *

While the boys searched the girls finished up Ino's make up.

"There done." Anko announced. Ino looked in the mirror.

She never looked more beautiful. "Wow." Was all she could manage to say.

Sakura being Sakura decided to snap Ino out of her daze. "Well I guess if you do dress a pig up and you pretend really hard they could pass for a human."

Ino glared at Sakura. "I'm not going to let you ruin my wedding day."

Ino looked at herself again. The top part of her hair was pulled back in a clip that her mother wore on her wedding day. Her usual bangs were brushed out of her face and her make up wasn't too natural but not too much.

"Wow Anko who knew you were this good with make up." Tenten said.

The purple haired joining smirked as Ino stood up. "Thank you guys. God knows I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Ino pulled all of her friends into a group hug. Just then a knock came from the door. The girls broke apart. "Come in." Ino said and with that the door opened revealing Inoichi.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Inoichi walked up to his daughter. "Now if you don't want to get married this early everyone will understand. I mean you're still pretty young and-"

"DADDY! I want to get married to Naruto. I'm old enough and I'm ready" Ino said as Inoichi pulled her into a hug.

"I know princess you're just growing up too fast." Inoichi was not a man to cry, but this was the closest he got to crying. "My little princess is growing up and getting married."

Ino tried to comfort her father, "It's ok. I'm just getting married to Naruto, and I'm going on my honeymoon. I'm not leaving the village forever" Ino still tried to comfort him. "You're going to ruin my dress."

Inoichi began to stop. he set his hands on her shoulders, "You look beautiful." Ino smiled.

Sakura decided now would be a good time to go and visit Naruto.

* * *

"Oi Naruto here's your tie." Kankaro said holding up the orange cloth.

"Thank you Kankaro. Thank you thank you thank you-" Naruto rambled. "Ok I get it no problem."

"So..." Naruto fumbled with his tie. "How do you tie this?"

Unfortunately no one knew they all had someone else tie it for them. As Naruto fumbled with it a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked through the door. "It's Sakura."

"Oh let her in." Gaara opened the door for Sakura.

"Hey guys." The guys gave a 'hey' to Sakura as she walked in.

Sakura quirked and eye brow seeing Naruto confused face as he tried to figure out his tie. "Need help?" She suggested

"Yes please." Sakura walked over to Naruto and with in five seconds had the tie tied. "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "What would you do without me?"

They both smiled. "Naruto I came to see how you were doing before you...tie the knot?" Sakura said. "So are you ready?"

Naruto nodded but then his fears over took him again "Sakura what if I trip again? What if Ino leaves me at the isle? What if Inoichi gets to me? What if some rouge nin come to attack our wedding because he was hired to take us out? Or-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura nearly screamed "Listen to me. Nothing. Will. Happen. I promise."

"Ya you're right but what if-" Sakura sighed. "Naruto do you love Ino?" Naruto gave her a what-kind-of-a-question-is-that look.

"Ya but-"

"Would you ever do anything to hurt her."

"No but-"

"But nothing. I know for a fact that Ino love you. And would never hurt you either. so everything's going to be fine."

Naruto sighed, "Ok maybe I was overreacting a little-"

Kiba interrupted. "A LITTLE?! You were freaking out a bout a giant man-bear-pig coming an eating everything!" (yes a man-bear-pig)

Sakura glared, "So Naruto you have nothing to worry about."

A knock came from the door. An older blonde woman with pig tails and a purple diamond came in without awaiting permission.

"Baa-chan." Naruto said

"Tsunade-shishou." Sakura and the other men greeted Tsunade.

"So Naruto are you ready?" Tsunade said Naruto nodded.

"Oh Sakura Ino wants you." Tsunade added.

"Thanks." Sakura turned to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Good luck. You'll do great." Sakura said before leaving to see Ino.

Tsunade turned back to Naruto. She looked him over and smiled. "Naruto I remember going to your fathers wedding." Naruto stared at her as she continued. "You look just like him. And apparently acting like him too. He was sweating worried and thinking of some weird man-bear-pig creature attacking him and rouge nins coming to assassinate them."

The guys stared at Naruto as Tsunade continued. "He was a wreck, but he also said it was the best decision he ever made." Naruto's nerves were eased a bit. Tsunade gave Naruto another once over. "Naruto you are becoming more and more like Minato in every way. But you're still acting like Kushina."

Naruto gave a smile to. To him that was the ultimate complement. His parents were infamous. Especially his father the villages hero. "Thank you." Naruto smiled at Tsunade who smiled back.

"Well the weddings going to start in a few." Tsunade said as she turned to leave. Naruto's nerves came back as Tsunade left the guys room. The guys did their best to comfort him until it was time for the for the wedding.

* * *

The girls stood behind two large doors. When the music began the grand doors opened. First walked a little girl named Hanako. She was 6 and would always stop by the flower shop to visit Ino and learn about flowers. She reminded Ino of herself when she was her age.

Following behind was Choji carrying the 4 year old Asuma jr. Choji wore a black tux with a red tie.

After them came Tenten wearing a knee length brown strapless dress and walked with Neji who wore a black tuck with a brown tie.

Hinata followed after wearing a light blue version of Tenten's dress as she walked with Kiba who wore a black tux with a light blue tie.

Shino followed after wearing a black tux and his glasses and walked with Akamaru.

Temari followed after wearing a moss green same style dress next to Shikamaru who had a matching green tie.

Lee walked behind wearing a black tux with a bright green tie.

After followed Kankaro who wore his black tux no make up and a purple tie.

Konohamaru and Mougi followed after wearing tan.

Finally Sakura walked next to Gaara. She wore a pink dress as Gaara wore a black tux with a red tie.

Naruto took a deep breath as he knew who came next. The music changed. His mind raced again about different what if... scenarios. He was anxious nervous scared this was the most nerve wrecking thing.

Then serenity came over him as Ino walked out. She was beautiful. He forgot how to breath. Gaara saw this and being the best man pinched Naruto's arm. Naruto gasped he would have sent the Kazakage a glare except he didn't want to miss a single sight of Ino. She looked too good to be real. All Naruto could do was stare as she came closer. Naruto felt like they were the only people there. He was so caught up in the moment he missed Inoichis threat as the older Yamanaka passed off his daughter after receiving a hug.

"Ino-you-you're-I-" Naruto stuttered out.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Ino whispered before Tsunade began with the ceremony.

It all passed quickly and soon enough the vows came.

Ino started. "Naruto..." She said his name full of love. "I only imagined this day would come. When I first met you I thought you were annoying useless and weird. I imagined myself with someone else. But now... now I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you. You are everything I have ever wanted. You're kind forgiving optimistic romantic handsome and are the ideal man. Sometimes I don't feel like I deserve you. I know that you've grown up with so much pain and hate but you don't stand around and do nothing. If you find something wrong you do something about it. And that's one of the many things I love about you. You have a great influence on everyone you meet and are destined for great things. I want to share your pain and happiness. I love you more than you know and I cant tell you how happy I am to be getting married to you. I love you and only you Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled as tears welled in his eyes before blinking them away.

Now it was Naruto's turn.

"Ino Yamanaka. That's the last time Ill be able to use your name and it be true." Ino smiled. "You are the most beautiful woman any man has ever seen. How I managed to get you is by some miracle. When I first saw you I thought you were beautiful but loud annoying and bossy. You still are sometimes but that's what I love about you. You takes charge and there's never a dull moment with you. I want to tell you that last night I had a dream and my mother father the third and Jiraiya all came to me. They told me that they have been watching over me and told me how much Ive grown. But the most important thing they told me is that they were glad that I was marrying you. They said that we would always be happy together and knew we were meant to be. Ino I love you more than words can express. More than all the countless stars in the sky. More than what the title of Hokage means to me. You Ino are my top priority and only love. And I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

Tears were brimming in everyone's eyes. Tsunade held hers back and so did the guys. Except for Lee and Gai who didn't mind expressing their tears on this glorious youthful event of love. Ino bit her lip trying not to cry. She forbid the tears from falling though a few broke through.

"Thank God I used waterproof makeup." Anko murmured to herself. It took all of their strength not to glomp each other right then and there.

"And with the vows said let us move on to the most anticipated part." Tsunade spoke. She looked at Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki do you take Ino Yamanaka to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold?"

Naruto smiled as he continued to stare at Ino. "I do."

Tsunade smiled, "And do you Ino Yamanaka take Naruto Uzumaki to have and to hold?"

Ino's smile was just as big as Naruto's. "I do."

Naruto and Ino asked Tsunade to take the 'till death do you part' out of the wedding. Because they knew they would be together after death and besides who wants to think about death at a wedding.

"Then by the power vested in me..." Tsunade spoke.

"And the rest of the Kages." Gaara added.

"We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naruto took Ino in one arm and brought her closer to him. They pressed their lips together and had their first kiss as a married couple. Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto as he held her closer. Everyone stood and cheered. Gaara and Sakura could tell they were almost out of breath and tapped them on the shoulder notifying them that they weren't the only ones there. They broke apart with a smile. Naruto held Ino close to him as they faced the crowd.

Tsunade stood behind and pronounced. "May I be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki." This caused the crowd to cheer louder.

* * *

It all went by so quickly for the two blondes. Before they new it the whole wedding was over. Naruto and Ino were about to leave for their honeymoon when their friends stopped them.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura called to the two newly weds. Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki turned around to see all of their friends and senseis. "We still have to give you your wedding present." The pink haired medic said.

The two blondes exchanged looks. "Ok. well bite. What?" Ino said looking at them.

Kakashi and Kurenai tied blind folds on them. "Hey what's this about?" Naruto protested.

"You'll see." Gaara said.

Tenten Sakura Temari and Hinata began to lead Ino as Gaara Shikamaru Neji Kiba and Choji led Naruto. After the group walked for a few minutes they stopped.

"Are we here?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Tenten said.

"But don't take off the blind folds till we tell you." Kiba instructed.

"Ok. Ready?" Sakura began. "One...two..." She paused

"Three" Everyone said.

Naruto and Ino removed their blind folds to see a large two story house in front of them.

"Is this..." Ino began. "Y-yes." Hinata stuttered.

"We built it for you." Kakashi said. Yamato growled at the 'we built' part.

"And its decorated!" Temari added.

"What?!" Naruto was shocked, Ino was surprised. "We used our youthful-" Lee began.

"Shut it Lee." Tenten barked. "Can we go in?" Ino asked hesitantly.

"Its your house." Kakashi said.

Ino and Naruto took each others hands and walked up to their new home. Yamato make a wooden key and handed it to Naruto. Naruto unlocked the door and opened it. He turned on the lights. They were in a large room that was painted with light yellow walls and fully furnished with a couch two chairs and a table. It had a large wooden staircase that led up to the second floor. Naruto and Ino stared in aw as they walked through the different parts of the house. When they walked in the kitchen it was like a kitchen from a magazine. The walls were a cream color and it had a connecting dinning room. The table was huge. And surrounded by chairs.

"We wana make sure you're ready when we all come over to eat." Choji said licking his lips.

They slip open a door to reveal a large family room. It had a couch a love seat and three chairs and a TV. Ino was a bit shocked that there were no flowers anywhere in the house so far. Sakura saw this and knew what her best friend was thinking.

"We figured you might want to do the flowers around your house." Sakura stated.

Ino smiled. "Where's our bedroom?" Naruto asked.

"Eager aren't we?" Temari teased.

Naruto blushed. "Wh-what?"

Temari laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Its over here." Shikamaru said.

They all followed them until they came upon a door. Shikamaru opened it to reveal a room with blue walls. It had a large king sized bed and a table on each side. It had one large walk in closet with drawers inside.

"We figured blue because Ino would want an orange room and Naruto wouldn't want a purple room." Kiba stated.

They smiled at their new bed room. "Guys its amazing." Ino said with a huge grin.

"Hey its no problem." Their friends continued to show them the rest of their new home.

* * *

**And a new chapter is completed!**

**So glad! **

**Be sure to review **

**machi-tan**


	5. Baby on Board

This is my first ff so please be kind

**And if you have any comments please make them...**

**I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto and if I did...that would be awesome**

* * *

They had been married for a year now. And Ino and Naruto couldn't be happier. But with in the last week Ino had gotten terribly sick. She would wake up in the middle of the night in the morning and before she went to bed and she would puke. Ino said it was just a bug going around. Naruto was worried but Ino said there was no need she was strong and a medic. But she didn't want to tell Naruto that she couldn't even figure out what was really wrong with her so she just said it was a bug. Naruto was had an upcoming mission.

"Ino I can talk to Tsunade. I'm sure she would understand if I wanted her to send someone else in my place because-" Naruto began before he was interrupted by Ino.

"No Naruto Tsunade chose you and you have to go. You already said yes." Ino poked Naruto's chest. "Now go you're meeting with them in thirty minutes."

Naruto nodded. "Ok Ino." He kissed her. " Ill be back in a week."

Ino smiled. " Ill see you then."

Naruto began to leave but then paused at the door. "Ino I'm sure I can still talk to-"

"GO!" Ino pointed towards the door.

"Alright alright bye. I love you."

"I love you too." Ino said as Naruto left.

* * *

Naruto was due back tomorrow and Ino still was sick. "Ug that's it I'm going to go see Tsunade."

Ino stood up and left hers and Naruto's house heading towards the hospital.

Once Ino arrived she was greeted by a nurse. "Good day Ino-sama." Ino nodded. "Good day to you too... would you know where Tsunade or Sakura are?"

The nurse looked down at her sheet and said. "They are both on lunch break. Do you want me to tell them you stopped by?"

Ino shook her head. "No. Ill just go see them."

Ino began walking towards the cafeteria. Ino pushed open the doors. "Tsunade-sama I need help." Tsunade Shizune and Sakura all looked up to Ino standing in front of them.

"Er...um...sure Ino. What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"I haven't been feeling well in two weeks and I cant figure out what it is."

"Ok so what's been happening?"

"Well I've been puking everyday and my stomach is killing me."

"Head aches?"

"Not really."

"Fever?"

"No."

Tsunade sat and thought. "Ino come here."

Ino walked over to Tsunade. Tsunade hovered her hand over Ino's stomach as she thought. _"There's no way-" _"Um...Ino come with me we need to go to my office I need to double check. Shizune go watch my office."

Ino followed Tsunade to her office Sakura quickly followed behind.

* * *

"Calm down Naruto." Shikamaru said trying to catch up to Naruto who was speed walking ahead of his friends. "I missed Temari just as much as you missed Ino but its not like they're going anywhere."

"Were already a day early." Neji added.

"Ya I know but Ino wasn't feeling well when I left and I wana make sure She's feeling better." Naruto said.

"You can do that after we meet with Tsunade." Shikamaru said causing Naruto to slow down a bit.

"Fine." He huffed.

The group of guys entered Tsunade's office to give her their mission report.

"BAA-CHAN WERE BA-" Naruto stopped to see that she wasn't there.

The three men saw Shizune sitting at her desk trying to finish up some of Tsunade's work.

"Uh Shizune where's baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's at the hospital. She's checking on Ino. She said she wasn't feeling well..." Naruto quickly left the room. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital. "Ino you better be ok." He said to himself as he ran.

"Tsunade are you sure?" Sakura said. Ino was speechless.

"Yes I'm positive." Naruto ran into the hospital and past the front desk to Tsunade's office. He opened the door and saw Ino Sakura and Tsunade with shocked looks.

"Ino are you ok? What's wrong?" Naruto blurted out.

Ino's shocked face turned to a smile. Ino's smile was as big as it was on their wedding day. "Naruto..." Ino began. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm pregnant." Naruto stared. "Naruto I...were going to have a child."

A child? This news hit him like a ton of bricks. Never had Naruto felt so light headed.

"Naruto?" Ino said. Naruto couldn't respond. He could barely stand. The next thing they knew Naruto fainted.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" Ino yelled.

After the seventh time of Ino telling him to wake up it worked. Naruto jolted up. "What happened?" Naruto said he looked over at Ino. Naruto looked at Ino then her stomach. "Ino are you serious?"

"Yes I triple checked." Tsunade said flatly.

Naruto picked up Ino and spun her around. "Ino this is great."

Naruto set down Ino. "We need to get ready. Do you now if its a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked.

"No but we will in a few months."

"And by the time you figure it out you'll be hokage Naruto." Tsunade added with a smile. How could he have forgotten in two months he was going to initiated as the seventh hokage.

"I almost forgot." Naruto exclaimed.

"That's a first." Ino murmured.

Naruto ignored her comment.

Just then Shikamaru and Neji ran in. "Hey is everything alright?" Shikamaru asked. He looked as he saw everyone with giant grins.

"What's going on?" Neji asked seeing the expressions on everyone's faces as well.

"You're not going to believe this but..." Ino began. The two men looked at Ino waiting for her to finish. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

They looked over at Naruto then to Sakura then at Tsunade. "It's true. I didn't believe it at first either." Sakura added.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Ino that's great."

"Congratulations." Neji added with a smile.

"I'm so excited." Ino said. "I have to tell Hinata and Temari and Tenten." Ino kissed Naruto. " Ill see you at home."

"Love you." He added.

"I love you too." She said lovingly as she grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Let's go billboard."

"Wait why do I have to come?" Sakura asked as Ino pulled her.

"Cause your my friend." The two women left the office and headed to see their friends.

When Shikamaru saw that Ino and Sakura had left the hospital he turned to Naruto. "They're gone you can freak out now."

Naruto fell back into a chair. "What am I going to do? I don't know how to be a father. What if they hate me?"

Tsunade walked over to Naruto. "Knowing you you'll do great." Naruto smiled before she added. "Now get out of my office. I have work that needs to be done."

Naruto snorted, "Ya right you're just going to drink and sleep." The older blond woman glared at Naruto.

"And we still need to give our mission report." Neji added.

"Fine. Fine." Tsunade said as she began to leave to head back to her office.

Ino continued to drag Sakura around. "Who should I tell first? Tenten...no. Hinata...no. Temari Ill tell Temari first." Ino decided as she dragged Sakura to Shikamaru and Temari's home.

When the girls got there Ino banged on Temari's door. "TEMARI OPEN UP. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. IT'S INO!"

Temari walked over to open the door. "What is it In-"

"Guess what?"

Temari quirked an eye brow. She saw that Sakura was most likely dragged here.

"Wana come inside?" Sakura nodded.

"Sure." Ino said with a smile.

Once inside the three girls sat down on the couch. "Ok Ino so what is it?" Temari asked.

"I'M PREGNAT!" Ino screamed.

Temari looked over at Sakura who nodded confirming what Ino said was true. "Holy crap Ino that's great. Hinata and I have someone else to join the club." Temari said smiling and rubbing her two month pregnant stomach.

Hinata was three month pregnant. The girls continued talking. Ino later told Hinata and Tenten who had the same reaction. When Ino told Inoichi he nearly fainted. Choji was happy and by the end of the day practically the whole village knew.

* * *

*******MONTH 2*******

Ino's stomach was beginning to grow. Tonight Naruto was going to be initiated as hokage. Ino stood next to Naruto in the mirror. Naruto wore kaki pants with a black long sleeve shirt and his jounin vest over that. And last Naruto wore an orange robe with black flames. His hair was longer and was the same as Minato used to wear it.

"You look stunning." Ino said with a smile.

"As do you." Naruto said kissing her on the forehead.

Ino wore a dark purple top that went above her stomach with fishnets covering her stomach. She also wore a matching dark purple skirt that went a little above her knees. The skirt had slits up the sides and she wore black shorts underneath. Ino's hair was in its signature pony tail it was the same length as when she was a chunnin. Ino's bangs were brushed out of her face.

"Thank you. Now..." Ino began "Shall we get going?" Ino asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

The blonde couple was walking around the village. A festival was being held that night in honor of Naruto becoming Hokage.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto spotted two friends. "Neji! Tenten!" Naruto yelled with a smile.

The couple turned around to see the blonde pair walking towards them. "Hey Ino. Hey Naruto." Tenten said.

"Hey Tenten, Neji." Ino said with a nod.

"So Naruto are you ready?" Neji asked.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life." Naruto exclaimed. Naruto began to tell Neji and Tenten about what the other Kages had said about him for the hundredth time.

While Neji and Naruto talked Tenten turned to Ino. "Ino guess what?" "What?!"

"I'm pregnant" Tenten said with a large smile.

Ino's eyes lit up "Oh my God! That's great! Congratulations!" Ino hugged Tenten in a tight embrace.

"I call godmother!" Ino yelled.

"Wait who said that you got to be godmother?" Tenten raised an eye brow.

"I did and I call dibs. NO! Double dibs!" Ino crossed her arms in satisfaction.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Well then Hinata called plus one what ever anyone says. And she called relation dibs."

Ino huffed and stuck out her tongue knowing that the brunette just made that up. "Fine but I call godmother on your next kid. Plus one and double and triple dibs."

Tenten laughed. "Fine, fair enough. That is if we have another kid."

"Oh come on Ten of course you will. You and Neji mate like rabbits."

Tenten turned bright red. Ino cracked up. And all Neji and Naruto heard was 'you and Neji mate like rabbits' part so Neji was slightly blushing and Naruto joined Ino in laughing.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" They looked over to see Kiba with his arm around Hinata with Akamaru and Shino walking with them.

"Oh Ino said-" Neji slammed his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Nothing."

"Aw come on. You're no fun." Kiba said with a huff. "Kiba-kun I-I think its their business if they don't want to tell." Hinata said as Kiba tightened his embrace on Hinata.

"So do you have anything to say to your future Hokage?" Naruto said with a triumphant smile and sticking out his chest like a hero. Ino poked his stomach causing him to slump forward gripping it.

"Way to go!" Kiba said. Akamaru barked.

"You'll do great." Hinata said with a smile.

"Congratulations." Shino nodded.

Naruto suddenly felt two arms wrap around him from the back. Naruto looked to Sakura behind him and holding on. "Congrats Naruto the day has finally come!"

Ino glared at Sakura. "Billboard brow, get your hands off my husband or your huge forehead is going to crush him!"

"What was that Pig?!" Sakura tightened her hug on Naruto.

Ino growled. Naruto gulped. "You heard me!" Naruto knew he had to do something quick. But before he could the two girls began laughing.

Sakura released her grip on Naruto and went over to the other blonde. "Good one Forehead."

Sakura smiled. "You two Pig." They continued laughing.

Naruto shook his head and continued on with his conversation.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto. "Hey baa-chan."

Tsunade smiled. "Come on Naruto its time to go."

A huge smile came across everyone's face. Naruto nodded and took Ino's hand. "Let's go." Ino smiled and began to run with the two Hokages.

Naruto stood next to Ino holding her in his arms. Tsunade Koharu and Homura stood next to the couple. The villagers gathered and stood to see Naruto get initiated as Hokage.

Tsunade walked up to the edging of the platform. "Attention Konoha, leaf ninja, citizens today is a historic day. We are about to receive a new Hokage. You have seen him grow up. He has protected this village and the ninja world. Starting out as a prankster and growing to the most powerful ninja. He cares for everyone even though he grew up in a world of hate. He made friends and allies along the way. He doesn't consider anyone his enemy but cherishes everyone. Even finding love along the way."

Naruto and Ino exchanged loving glances at each other as Tsunade continued. "And as I resign as the Hokage I leave you in the hands of the new Hokage. Someone who has put his blood sweat tears and heart into this. May I introduce you to the new Hokage Naruto Uzumaki."

Ino gave Naruto a quick kiss before he slipped out of Ino's hold.

Everyone began cheering as the blonde began walking over to Tsunade.

Tsunade took Naruto into a hug. "I knew you could do it. And thank you for giving me someone to believe in." Tsunade whispered.

She kissed Naruto's forehead and released him from her grasp.

Naruto smiled and walked up to the edge where Tsunade was standing. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I swear with all my power to protect and defend you. I'm honored to be your Hokage."

The crowd cheered as Tsunade handed Naruto the Hokages hat with the kanji for fire on it. Naruto took it and placed it on his head with a smile. The crowd cheered louder then they ever had. Picture were being taken and people were writing every detail out. This truly was a historic day.

"You did it Naruto. Your dream is now a reality." Ino thought to herself.

* * *

As the months passed Naruto and Ino became more and more anxious about having their child. Hinata and Kiba gave birth to two healthy baby girls. Yes Hinata had twins and Kiba fainted when he found out. They were named Kiyoe and Saya.

Temari and Shikamaru had theirs two weeks ago and when Temari started going into labor Shikamaru hyperventilated and nearly fainted. Ino ended up getting Temari to the hospital and helping her. Shikamaru fainted when the baby started to crown. They had a baby boy named Takami.

* * *

Ino and Naruto went over to check up on how they were. "Having a kid is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Temari hit him over the head.

"Takami Nara I like it." Ino took a sip of her tea.

"Of course you do Ino your his godmother."

Ino laughed. "That's true."

"So how are Gaara and Kankarou handling being uncles?" Naruto asked.

"They're excited but nervous. And it's rumored that I might be an aunt soon." Temari smirked.

Ino squealed. "Really You mean Matsuri's pregnant?! And Gaara's going to be a father?!"

Temari nodded. "Do they have names picked out?"

Temari was about to answer the blonde girls question until Shikamaru sighed. "You troublesome women. Ino do you even have a named picked out for yours?"

Ino was about to say something until she froze. The Uzumaki's just stared into space. Then they exchanged looks.

"See your so concerned with other things that you forget to name your child. Troublesome."

Ino and Naruto continues staring in silence. Shikamaru continued. "With you guys you'll probably name it something like Inaru. A mix between both of your names. Ino's first cause the baby is expected to be a girl and because its Ino."

Shikamaru took a sip of his tea. Temari glared at her husband. "Its ok Ino I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Ino set hers and Naruto's tea cups. She grabbed Naruto's wrist and helped him stand up. "Sorry Temari but we have to go." Ino and Naruto quickly left.

"See what you did." Temari hit her spouse as the other couple left.

* * *

Naruto and Ino spent most of the day looking at different names but none of them seemed to be what they were looking for.

"None of these names work." Ino laid on their bed.

"Its ok Ino-chan. Well find one. Believe it." (He had to say it once ok!) Naruto said as he laid next to his wife and held her close to him.

Ino sighed. "Your right." Ino kissed her husband.

Then she laughed. Naruto raised an eye brow. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about what Shikamaru said."

"What about the name Inaru?" Ino nodded and smiled.

"Inaru..." Ino whispered. Naruto did the same.

"I like it." Naruto raised an eye brow at what his wife just said.

"I'm being serious Naruto-kun. Inaru Uzumaki. Its feisty and feminine, and its unique. How many Inaru's do you know?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "None-"

"Exactly!"

Naruto paused for a moment to think this through. "Inaru Uzumaki. Ino and Naruto." Naruto paused again. "I like it."

Ino raised an eye brow. "Do you really like it or are you just saying that you like it? I need you to be honest."

Naruto looked into Ino's eyes. "I swear Ino I truly love the name."

Ino smiled and kissed her husband. "Good."

Naruto gave Ino another kiss. "Inaru Uzumaki." They both imagined what she would be like.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and the baby was due next week. Ino was acting normal. Besides the hormones food cravings and mood swings. Naruto thought he would never survive. Ino was having the weirdest cravings that he never wanted to think about again. He would even wake up at two thirty in the morning and since someone's presence. When he went to go check he saw Ino raiding the kitchen. Naruto would go right back to bed. Naruto was also getting whiplash from Ino's mood swings. For a few days Ino was all romantic and calm. Naruto loved that. Then straight after for a week straight Ino was stuck on bitch. Naruto hid most of the time during that week blaming it on work.

With the baby due in approximately five days Naruto was on edge and Ino was relaxed. With even the slightest movement Naruto would jolt awake thinking Ino was going into labor. This kept waking Ino up. So every night Ino would force Naruto back down to go to sleep. Everyday Naruto would have one of his friends stay with Ino until he got off work. He would pay them D-rank. Today just happened to be Shikamaru.

Ino was working in the flower shop. It was still under her dads name but he practically gave it to her.

Shikamaru sat in a small chair on the other side of the counter reading a book. "Ino this is so troublesome. You know Naruto would kill me if he knew I was letting you work."

Ino was in the back. "It's arranging flowers. I'm not going to die."

Shikamaru sighed as Ino continued working. A few minutes later a crash came from the back. It had sounded like something had broken or fell.

Shikamaru jumped up and ran to Ino. "Ino are you alright?!"

Ino was silent staring at either the ground or her stomach. Her hands were around her impregnated stomach. A blue vase was shattered on the ground. Water flowers and pieces of the vase were at their feet.

"Ino?" Shikamaru wearily said as he took a step to the blonde.

Ino looked up. Her eyes were filled with joy. "It's time." With those two words Shikamaru froze. "Shikamaru move your lazy ass! My baby girl is on her way!"

Shikamaru began to help Ino to the front of the flower shop. He had her sit down until he could figure out a way to get her to the hospital. Shikamaru stepped out side to see if he could find anything or one to help.

His eyes locked on Kiba and Akamaru. "Kiba!" He yelled.

The brunette nin looked over at Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru. What are-"

"Ino's going into labor."

Kiba froze. "Wh-what?"

"Ino. Labor. Naruto. Kill. Hospital. Now!" Shikamaru and Kiba ran in and helped Ino get on Akamaru.

They sprinted to the hospital. Neji saw what was going on as they passed and ran to get their friends.

When they arrived they quickly helped Ino off the dog and into the building. The pain was just beginning for Ino. Ino panted as they walked in. Shikamaru went over to the counter as Kiba and Ino sat down.

"Get Sakura and Tsunade out here now! Ino is going into labor!"

The nurse got a wide eyed expression before she immediately began to page Sakura.

"Sakura-sama Tsunade-sama Sakrua-sama Tsunade-sama. We have an emergency. Ino Uzumaki is going into labor."

Kiba tried to comfort Ino. "Breath Ino breath." Kiba said.

"DONT TELL ME TO BREATH I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Kiba swallowed as he nodded. Tsunade Shizune and Sakura arrived without a moments delay. They began to help Ino into a wheel chair as they rushed her to an open room. With in minutes all of their friends except Naruto were in the waiting room.

"How did you all find out?" Shikamaru asked.

"Neji told us." Came the answer from Choji.

"Has anyone told Naruto?" Kiba said looking around.

No answer. " Ill go tell him." Shikamaru said as he rushed out of the hospital and to the Hokages building.

When Shikamaru arrived he burst thought Naruto's door. "Hey Shika-" Naruto began but he was cut off.

"Ino's going into labor!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat and created a Kage bunshin. The real Naruto left while the bunshin stayed at the office. Naruto was babbling the whole way about how he was going to be a father.

When they arrived Naruto was forced to wait in the waiting room. He wasnt happy about this. Naruto paced around as everyone watched him. Inos cries would fill the air. Naruto would cringe at the sound. Naruto created another kage bunshin to pace the other way.

"Naruto will you sit down your making me dizzy." Kiba complained.

"I can't. I'm too worried." Naruto continued pacing.

Another scream filled the hall. Naruto bit his lip. This was the worst torture he has gone through. "I'm the fucking hokage and I cant even help Ino!"

Ino was panting and screaming in the hospital. "Come on Ino I need you to push again." Tsunade instructed.

"IVE BEEN PUSHING! DAMN IT!" Ino shouted back before she screamed. "FOREHEAD WHERES MY SON OF A BITCH OF A HUSBAND! I WANT HIM IN HERE NOW!" Ino demanded.

Sakura looked to Tsunade who nodded. Sakura left to go get Naruto.

Naruto was still pacing. He was even more worried remembering that his mother apparently died giving birth to him. What if that happened to Ino? Sakura burst into the waiting room. Everyone stared at her.

"Ino's still in labor." She answered all them who groaned in disappointment. Another cry polluted the air. "Naruto Ino wants you to be in there with her." Naruto's smiled as he followed Sakura.

They walked to Ino's room. Naruto saw Ino lying down. She was gripping the bed for dear life. She had bent the metal she was holding so hard. Sweat coated her face. Ino locked on her husband.

"Naruto..." Ino said lovingly. Ino pushed and screamed again. "IM GANA KILL YOU!" Ino shouted at the blonde man. Ino grabbed the nearest object on the table next to her, a book, and threw it at him. Naruto dodged it. "It's your fault I'm going through this! Now get your ass over here!"

Naruto was afraid. Only few things scared him, his friends in trouble or in near death, and Ino angry. And now he was more scared than he had ever been for both reasons. Naruto moved all of the object that Ino could hurt him with away and moved next to his wife. He made the mistake of holding her hand. With in seconds his hand was broken. Naruto ignored the pain. He had dealt with worse and knew Ino was suffering more.

After a few more minutes screams and death threats Tsunade spoke. "Come on Ino. One more push."

Ino pushed as hard as she could. She let out a loud scream. Everything became silent. Ino collapsed on the bed. All their friends were sitting on edge. Everyone smiled as the cries of an infant filled their ears. Tsunade handed Sakura the small new born to take to be cleaned up. Tsunade whipped her hands before she went to heal Naruto's. With in seconds it was healed. Naruto smiled. He was now officially a father. He was at Ino's side again. Ino was out of breath and panting hard. Her eyes were closed as her chest quickly rose and fell.

Naruto kissed Ino. Her eyes opened as she managed to catch her breath. "Way to go Ino-chan." Naruto said. Ino smiled back.

Sakura walked back to the couple with a small baby wrapped in a violet blanket was in her arm. Ino demanded that her baby girl be wrapped in the violet cloth. Sakura smiled as she looked again at the child.

"Give me my baby forehead." Ino demanded.

Sakura rolled her eyes but her smile didn't escape her lips. Ino sat up as Sakura gently handed the fragile baby to her mother. As Ino received the baby she looked down at her. Her face was calm and she wasn't crying anymore. She had Naruto's cerulean eyes. And a perfect golden mix of hers and Naruto's hair color. Ino was overcome with different emotions. Love was the strongest. Tears of joy ran down Ino's cheeks as she looked at her daughter. Inaru Uzumaki.

Naruto looked at his daughter. His precious Inaru. A fatherly love overcame him. He understood why Minato did what he did. He knew he did it to protect him and because he had faith in him. Naruto couldn't describe the emotions he felt. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was happy she got his eyes. He loved the color of her blonde hair. He swept his hand across her angelic face. At his touch she smiled. This filled Naruto with joy. He bit his lip to hold back the love filled tears. He had a daughter. A living flesh and blood. It was his turn to start a family. He looked over at his wife who had a huge grin on her face as tears slowly trickled down her face. He smiled as he looked back at his new born. Inaru Uzumaki.

Sakura Shizune and Tsunade smiled at them. The Uzumaki family was now complete. They looked like the picture perfect family. Ino whipped off her tears.

"So what's her name?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and Ino hadn't told anyone the name. Ino smiled with her eyes still locked on her baby girl. "You'll find out with everyone else."

Sakura huffed. "Can I at least go get them?"

Both blondes nodded. Sakura walked off as Tsunade smiled at the family. Tears were trickling down Shizune's face as well. The baby was absolutely precious. Naruto looked back at his wife and tilted her chin up pulling her into a kiss. Ino kissed back. When they broke Ino said.

"Our first kiss as parents." Naruto gave his classic fox like grin.

The doors opened as everyone flooded in the room. Ino and Naruto looked up in shock as everyone surrounded them. Everyone gasped at the sight of the infant Uzumaki.

"Ino she's precious!" Temari said.

"Oh my God!" Tenten squealed. Everyone commented on their little baby. "So Pig now that everyone is here what's her name?"

Everyone locked eyes to figure out the name of the little girl. Ino and Naruto exchanged glances.

"We decided to take Shikamaru's advice." Naruto stated.

Shikamaru was shocked. "B-but I was only kidding."

"Ya well we liked it." Ino said.

"What the name?" Choji asked.

"Yes what is the name of this youthful child born today?"

"Inaru." Ino said with gentleness in her voice.

"Inaru?" Sakura asked.

They nodded. "Inaru Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"I-I like it. It's very cute." Hinata said.

"It's unique-" Kakashi said.

"It fits you both." Tenten said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"And her godmother is Forehead. And her godfathers are Gaara Choji and Shikamaru. We couldn't decide."

They all said the name. They knew Inaru was going to be one hell of a person.

* * *

**Tehe! Another chapter finished! **

**Please review!**

**machi-tan **


	6. Meetings and Introductions

**This is my first ff so please be kind**

**And if you have any comments please make them...**

**I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto and if I did...that would be awesome**

* * *

16 YEARS LATER

"Inaru time to wake up!" My mother's voice boomed through the Uzumaki home.

I rolled over and buried my head in the covers. It was way to early and I wanted to sleep in. "Inaru get your sleepy ass down here!" My mother commanded.

I sat up and scratched my head. "Inaru did you-"

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." I called back down to my mother.

I jumped out of my bed and went into the bathroom. I looked at my self in the large full view mirror. My blonde hair was down and went to mid back, it was a mix between the color of my mother and my father. I was wearing red pants with a black tank top. I rubbed my cerulean eyes, they were my father's eyes.

"Its way to early. I shouldn't have stayed up reading so late."

I began to wash my face. Soon after I put on my black boy shorts and red tank top. I slipped my skirt over my shorts and bandaged my right leg before adding my weapons pouch. I put on my knee length boots. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and left my bangs out of the pony tail. Apparently it was the same way my mother used to wear it when she was a gennin, but I'm a chunnin. I quickly put on my black long sleeve jacket that ended above my stomach and my back pouch. Making my bed before I left my room.

"Morning!" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"So nice of you to finally wake up." My mother said as I went to the table.

My mother is Ino Uzumaki, formally Yamanaka, She has long blonde hair that goes to her knees. She and I work our family flower shop in our free time. But she's also a medic at the hospital. She's Konoha's second best medic, next to, my aunt/godmother, and her best friend/rival, Sakura Haruno.

"How did you sleep?" My father asked.

"Fine."

My father is Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh Hokage. He is known all around the world and is the best and most powerful Kage, and is bringing a revolution of peace. I began to leave.

"Where are you going?" My mother called.

"I'm having breakfast with Saya and Kiyoe. Bye love you." I called as I left my house.

* * *

When I arrived Saya and Kiyoe were waiting outside. Saya and Kiyoe are my two of my best friends. They are twins and the daughters of Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka. Kiyoe is older by three minutes. She has short shaggy brown hair with just as shaggy bangs. Kiyoe wears a high collar netted mesh top with a brown tank and short and short sleeved maroon jacket with a yellow stripe going down each sleeve. It has a fuzz lining around the hood and collar of the jacket as well. She also long netted shorts and short grey shorts under her black skirt. She wears her hitae-ite around her waist and has short boots that have laces that criss crosses up her legs until it reaches her knee. She has her mothers white eyes and has two red triangles on her cheeks. Saya is completely different then her twin.

The only thing they have in common in my opinion is their faces and hair styles. Saya wears a long sleeved netted mesh under shirt that angles to her middle fingers and angles up towards her neck. She also wears a brown tank top but hers has a v-cut. She wears a short beige top that has sleeves hanging off the shoulders. She wears black pants and black short boots. She wears her hitae-ite around her neck. Kiyoe is more girly while Saya is more of a tom-boy. Also while Saya is knows some of the byakugan, Kiyoe is a genius at it. And while Kiyoe is knowledgeable in dog nins, Saya is skilled in that section, she has a dog nin named Yosuke.

"Inaru!" Kiyoe squeals.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." I respond as Kiyoe swept me into a hug.

"What took ya?" Saya asked with a smile.

"Nice to see you too." Kiyoe released her hug and I pounded fist with Saya.

"Where's Yousuke?"

"At home resting." Saya answered.

"So let's go eat." We walked into the restaurant.

After we ordered we began they began to tell me about their last mission. Saya and Kiyoe are on team 3 with another guy named Hikaru Akiyo, he's a male medic. He has forest green hair and matching green eyes.

* * *

After we finished I told them I had to go and meet Tori and Hideyoshi. Tori and Hideyoshi are my teammates on Team 7 now Team Shikamaru. Tori is the son of Neji and Tenten Hyuuga. He wears his hair the same way as his father did as a jounin, although Tori is a chunnin like me. He wears a long sleeved Chinese style white shirt with dark brown lining. Along with that he wears long brown pants that tuck into his short black boots. Tori, like Kiyoe, is a genius at byakugan, although I'm not sure who is better.

Hideyoshi's full name is Hideyoshi Kikazumi, I've only met his mother, she works in weaponry, and apparently his father trained with the samurais of the land of Iron a while back. So Hideyoshi's blade control is similar to theirs. Hideyoshi has white hair and wears a long sleeve black shirt with his green chunnin vest over that. He wears black baggy shorts and short boots. He wears his hitae-ite on his right arm, thanks to our sensei, Shikamaru's idea. Hideyoshi has a short dagger he keeps on his back and a katana he keeps on his left side. Hideyoshi uses chakra on his blades, and when he swings his blade he emits chakra to cut at you as if his blade actually hit you. His dagger on his back is actually pure chakra; he flows chakra into it to make it solid and is able to use it like any other blade except it causes twice as much damage as a regular blade. He is also a master at tijutsu.

I saw both of them waiting on the bench for me. "Hey guys!" I called to both of them. They turned to see me. Tori smiled and Hideyoshi smirked and nodded. "Where's sensei?" I asked looking around.

"Eating with Choji-san." Hideyoshi stated.

I sighed. "This could take a while."

We sat there Hideyoshi looked at his katana and Tori had his byakugan active I didn't know why though. "Hey Tori what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Watching two squirrels fight over a nut. GO SQUIRRELS GO!" He shouts.

I turn my head away and roll my eyes. "Alright good luck with that." I said.

Unlike his father Tori is happy, not that his father isn't just that Tori actually shows emotions. Hideyoshi just sat there. God knows how long passed before sensei finally arrived.

"Lets start." Shikamaru said as he walked up to us. "You're late." I pointed out. "Ya ya. Lets go." We all stood up.

"Obstacle challenge." Shikamaru said. He pulled out a scroll. "This is what your trying to get. You have two hours." We nodded. "It starts...now!" Shikamaru disappeared.

I pulled out a kunai. Hideyoshi stood on edge. As did Tori. We stood backs to each other. "Tori how's the area?"

I saw Tori activate his byakugan. "Some traps are set."

I nodded. "Hideyoshi ground?"

My white haired teammate dug his katana into the ground and flowed chakra through it. "He's not underground."

"Alright. Lets proceed."

We began running. I was the leader of our team. I took command and knew every strength and weakness of our team. And I was a great strategist. We stopped. I could sense something and I knew they could too. I nodded at my team. I walked a head. Step after cautioned step I moved across. Unfortunately I didn't see the wire. With one step. Tori called my name. I turned to see long blades shooting at me. I jumped back then up left and I ducked. One came at my neck. I leant back. Another at my neck. I was further back. I reach my limit and did back bent on the next one. One was about to hit my arms I moved up so it wouldn't hit me. I froze. No more seemed to be coming.

"Tori? Hideyoshi?"

"Its safe." Tori said.

I kicked over into a hand stand then snapped back to stand up. I was the most flexible person. They walked up next to me.

"This place is coated with traps." Tori commented.

"Some paper bombs and ditches are underground." Hideyoshi added.

"Were going the wrong way." I stated. They both looked at me. "This is Shika-sensei he arranges things as traps normally you would think to go towards the place with the heaviest guard. But in this case we go with the lightest. Which is...?"

"This way." Tori pointed out.

We stopped so I could tell my teammates something. They nodded and did as I said before we began running again.

We began climb the trees and travel through them. After about five or ten minutes I held up my hand stopping us. I took three shuriken and threw them in three different places. The first one set off a smoke bomb. The second an explosive. And the third a wiring. We decided to move on the ground.

Hideyoshi stopped us after one hundred feet. "Hold on."

We did as he said. He picked up a rock and threw it ten feet in front of us. It began sinking.

"Good job." I said as Hideyoshi led the way.

"Walk exactly in my foot steps until further notice." He instructed.

Tori and I nod. We step in the same exact steps as Hideyoshi. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Ri-stop. I froze and fingered a kunai. I could sense something coming at us. We all jumped out of the way. Shurikens. All coming from one direction.

"Cover me." I called out as I went the opposite direction that the silver stars came from.

I saw a dark figure. I created two kage bunshins. I trapped him.

"Give me the scroll sensei."

Shikamaru smirked. He reached in his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai. "Did you really think it be this easy?"

My eyes widened as he stabbed himself becoming a puff of smoke. Tori and Hideyoshi's screams filled my ears. My clones disappeared. I began running to my teammates.

Two Shikamaru's stood there each one held one of my teammates. Their hands were held behind their backs and kunais were at their necks.

"Guys!" I called. I pulled out a shuriken.

"Don't move Inaru." Shikamaru commanded.

I saw the blade dig into their necks. It hadn't pierced their skin yet but I knew any deeper and it would. I stopped.

"Any further Inaru and your teammates are goners." He informed me.

Silence.

I smirked. "Go ahead kill them. The mission always comes first."

My teammates eyes became filled with hurt sadness and finally understanding. They bit their lips accepting the fate that would come. Sensei smiled as the blade dug deeper. Suddenly they disappeared in a puff of smoke. I threw my shuriken at the one on the right causing the bunshin to disappear. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sight of the two boys disappearing.

Suddenly Tori and Hideyoshi grabbed hold of our sensei. Tori held him in a head lock while Hideyoshi held his arms behind his back. Shikamaru winced as my friends tightened their hold. I smiled as I walked over and flicked open a pocket on his vest. The scroll dropped into my hand. My friends smiled and released their hold on sensei.

"Great job guys!" I said as I pulled two of my best friends into a hug.

"Interesting Inaru. How did you manage to do that?" Sensei asked.

"Well I knew we had to have a back up so when we stopped I had them make bunshins. They traveled with me while the really Tori and Hideyoshi followed behind." I answered.

"Nice planning Inaru." Tori said.

I turned and smiled at them. "Thanks couldn't have done it without you guys." They smiled. "Break time!" I announced.

Tori Hideyoshi and I left to go to our favorite cafe. Shikamaru has tried stopping us but he can never seem to.

* * *

Hideyoshi Tori and I sat at a small table outside. "Do you think sensei minds us leaving like that?" Tori asked.

"Its Shikamaru-sensei. He would be to lazy to oppose. So he doesn't care." I responded as the waiter brought our snacks.

Tori had tea with egg rolls he had packed. Hideyoshi had a chocolate cake. Hideyoshi may be silent at times but I know a lot about him. Including that he's a chocoholic. I had some dangos. I popped a dango into my mouth enjoying the flavor. I looked around. I saw someone "C_ould it be...no. But he's just right there." _I thought to myself.

Hideyoshi quirked an eye brow. "Inaru what are you-"

"AIKO!" I called.

A tall red head looked over. His aqua eyes locked on to me. A smile formed on his face. Hideyoshi and Tori turned around as Aiko began walking towards us. Aiko was the son of Gaara and Matsuri of the sand. Like me his father is also a Kage, and our dads are each others godfathers, well at least one of mine. Plus our parents are long time friends. He has his fathers red hair green eyes and taste in clothing. And he's mainly like his father personality wise. But there are those times when we feel relaxed and safe and he can act like his mother at points. Sometimes.

Aiko pulled up a seat. His teammates were Kokoro, long black haired girl who's extremely girly and a fan girl of Aiko, extremely annoying. She wears a dark pink dress with her hitae-ite tied around, how the hell she fights in that Ill never know. Ps she hates me and is a total bitch because I'm good friends with Aiko, but its so much fun to see her mad.

Then there's Ken. He has light brown hair that and wears black pants that are bandaged from his mid calf down. He wears along sleeve black shirt under his chunnin vest and his hitae-ite one his head. He's very nice and polite.

"Hey Ken, Kokori." I said purposefully messing up her name.

She glared me. "It's Kokoro."

I blinked. "That's what I said."

She glared. "No you said Kokori. It's Kokoro."

I shook my head and turned to Tori. He loved messing with her as much as I did. "Tori didn't I say Kokoro?"

Tori nodded. "I heard Kokoro."

I smiled. "See Kokori. I said your name correctly."

She growled. "IT'S KOKORO YOU-"

"Inaru Kokoro stop it." Aiko said coolly. Her facade changed completely and she smiled lovingly at Aiko.

"Any thing for you Aiko-kun!"

I snorted. "Alright. So why are you here?" I asked.

Ken answered me. "We were escorting a Miss Hiroshima back here." I nodded and took a sip of my tea.

After talking for a few minutes Shikamaru walked up. "Inaru Hideyoshi Tori. Let's continue practice." We sighed. We got up and said bye to our friends.

After a few hours of training Shikamaru dismissed us.

I began to leave the training ground.

"Hey Inaru. Where are you going?" Tori called to me.

"I don't know. I may just walk and think."

"Alright I guess we will see you tomorrow." Tori said as I began to walk away.

"Later Inaru." Hideyoshi added.

"Bye guys. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

I continued walking. I wasn't actually going to just walk and think. I was going to a secret place that no one ever goes to. I was going to the abandoned Uchiha land. I made sure no one saw me as I walked inside. I went to a temple and lifted a tile. I climbed down a few steps before laying the mat back in its place. I lit a few candles. I walked over to my usual spot.

No one knew I came here. I began reading one of the books. I have been sneaking in here for a year. I discovered it when I snuck into the Hokage's library. I have always loved reading. But after I finished the regular library I discovered the Hokage's library. I watched my father one time and figured out the way to enter. It took me over a year to finish all of those. But I always enjoyed studying about the past and specifically one man. Uchiha Sasuke.

He was a mystery to me. I hoped that learning more about him would help me figure him out but I only became more curious. No one in the village would talk about him. All I remember is that my parents would leave for a few days and so would his friends. During that time I would stay with Iruka. And every time they came back they were injured upset and angry. I always tried to listen in on what they said but the last time that happened was two years ago. I continued my reading and tried to figure out anything I could.

I shut the book I was reading on the ground and stretched out my arms. My blonde bang fell in my face when I tilted my head down to look at the pile of books in front of me. I had been sitting on the ground in the Uchiha's secret library reading. I basically finished all the books in there accept for a few. I looked up at the clock in there, when I first found this place the clock was busted it cost me a few missions pay to fix it since it was old but I wanted to keep the authenticity. It was almost half past six. I got up and decided to call it a night. I picked up the books I had finished and placed them back in their correct spots on the shelf.

I reached in by back pouch and took out a book; it was a black book I had taken from the Hokages secret library. I looked at it again it was called _Uchiha Mission_. I put the book back in my back pouch. I blew out the candles before I climbed up the ladder and lifted the piece of wood that hid it. I climbed out and shut the wood again placing the mat on top of it. I guess it was kind of useless to do that the only people who ever came inside the Uchiha village was me my parents and Sakura-sensei, but they stopped coming here a few years ago.

* * *

I began running home I couldn't be late for dinner. That was one of the reasons I fixed the clock both of my parents were impatient. When I got home I went up to my room I took out my black notebook and wrote down some of the things I learned. I took the book out of my back pouch and hid in my pillow.

Suddenly I heard my father's voice. "Inaru time to eat."

I quickly stashed away my notebook and ran to the kitchen. My father was sitting at the table next to my mother and our plates were already filled with food.

My father turned to my mother. "Smells great. Do we have any ramen?"

My mother whacked him in the back of the head. She hated him and his ramen with every meal diet.

"No were out." She responded.

My father looked at her as if he was waiting for her to say 'just kidding'. I began eating as my father still waited for her to say it.

I turned to my father, "I think she's serious."

My father gave me a look like he was about to explode. I couldn't blame him we've never been out of ramen and my father couldn't go a day with out it. I say he's addicted to it but my mother says ramen is like his childhood tie.

My father looked back at my mother, "Ino if this is about me lending Tenten your favorite necklace with out asking you I'm sorry."

My mother glared at my father. "YOU WHAT?!"

My father swallowed hard and prepared himself for what was coming. "I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT NECKLACE EVERYWHERE!" My mother yelled at my father for a few minutes before I finished eating.

I rinsed off my plate and set it in the sink. I went to the pantry and went to the drawer where I hid my food. I knew I had a packet of ramen in there. Once I found it I tried to get my fathers attention. I showed him the packet he gave me his famous fox like smile. I set it on the counter.

_"How is it that they were able to get together and even stay together for this long?"_ But I knew my father love my mother as my mother to him and they once told me that 'their arguing only make their bond stronger.' I smiled as I watched my mother whacked my father as he would just laugh.

"I'm going to go walk around the town." I always had to tell them where I was going even if they didn't hear me.

* * *

The sky was dark and the stars were just coming out. People were still walking around it was a few hours before the whole village went to sleep. I wanted to just sit and talk to someone.

"I wonder what Aki is up to?" I decided to go and find him.

Aki's real name was Asuma Jr but I called him Aki. I have been ever since I can remember. He was like my older brother. Shikamaru had taken over as the father position once Aki was born because his real father Asuma, my mother Shikamaru and Choji-sans old sensei, died in battle against the Akatsuki, and helped Kurenai, Hinata Shino and Kiba-san old sensei, raise him. I tried to think of places where he might be. I decided to check his favorite spot under his favorite tree, when he was younger Shikamaru would take him there to play shougi and cloud watch. Aki beat Shikamaru a few times and. When I would play him I would win but only because he let me.

When I got there he was laying on the grass he looked up at me. "Hey Ini." He always called me that just like I called him Aki.

"Hey Aki."

He patted the ground offering me a seat next to him on the grass. He looked at me. "What's up?"

I smiled. "Hm nothing much."

"Did you break into the Uchiha library again?"

Actually he was the only one who knew about me doing that. "IT'S NOT BREAKNING IN!" I kiddingly yelled at him. "And yes I did." He smirked and shook his head.

"Learn anything interesting?"

"Not really just that the Uchiha clan was headed by Sasuke's family for the past few generations but I already knew that."

I didn't know if I should tell him about the stuff I learned from the black book. Aki was also the only one who knew I knew about Sasuke Uchiha and would tell me about him or at least what he remembers and was told. Though he never actually met him he learned a lot about him from hearing Shikamaru and my father. The only way I learned about him was from sneaking around and breaking into places like libraries and record halls.

"I still don't get it."

Aki looked at me. "What?"

"How can someone who started out with good intentions end up so bad?"

Aki looked up at the stars. "Well... I guess time and how anger grabs a hold of you. I mean his family was killed off by his brother. What would you do in his situation?"

I shrugged "Cry and probably come and try to kill you but think you would have a good reason." Aki was always so nice he looked at things from a different perspective he looked at it from others rather than the facts. "But you wouldn't to that and I could never kill you." I added as he laughed. _"But he went beyond revenge and went in to vengeance over nothing. Did he know the truth? Does he?" _

I sat on the grass with my knees to my chest. We sat there in silence I thought about him and my father. Aki and I saw a few lights beginning to go out.

"Ini we better go."

I looked at him as he began to stand up.

"Alright." I stood up as well.

"Bye Ini." He hugged me.

"Bye Aki. See you later." I waved as I began to walk home. _"Aki's the best."_

As I walked home I passed by the Uchiha village. Sure it was longer but I could make up the extra time by running. On the way something caught my eye. I walked over to the object. It was a small necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it. It was a little rusted but it looked good. I looked at the necklace and smiled, until I felt someone else's presence.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**Well this is where our story really begins. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Remember the reviews!**

**machi-tan **


	7. MIA and the Mystery Man

**This is my first ff so please be kind**

**And if you have any comments please make them...**

**I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto and if I did...that would be awesome**

* * *

_"Three people?" _

Then I sensed something coming my way three men appeared around me. I couldn't really tell who they were. I immediately took out two kunais and stood ready to fight. One of the men came after me I saw his kunai reflecting some of the light. Our metal clashed another came towards me I was able to focus my pressure on my kunais. So as the second man came at me I kicked him applying the rest of my body weight on the kunai pressuring the guy. I flipped over him and landed behind him then kicked him in the back. The third man came at me also.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." I yelled and focused my chakra to make four copies of myself.

They began fighting them with me. One of the men threw his fist at me I got hit two or three times. I caught his arm and bent it behind his back. Then while still holding his arm with my left hand I took my right and applied pressure on his neck that if enough was applied would kill him but before I could apply that much I was kicked into a wall. The man fell on the ground unconscious. I saw another on the ground as well but all my shadow clones were gone. The man walked over towards me and grabbed my high pony tail I felt like a puppet I couldn't move and I was only being held up by my hair. I felt him lift me up and throw me by my hair.

I slammed against the wall. I looked up pain rushed through me. I saw one of the men coming towards me the second one was getting up and heading towards me as well. I looked over at the third man who laid unconscious on the ground I tried to get up but it was no use. I closed my eyes I wasn't able to move. Suddenly I heard something slam against a wall or the ground I tried to get up again, still nothing I opened my eyes a tall dark haired man stood in front of me I tried to get a good look but I felt all consciousness begin to leave me. The last thing I saw was him fighting off the two men.

* * *

I was surrounded by darkness the feeling of solitude overcame me. I felt lonely thoughts of suicide raced in and out of my mind. I wanted them all to go away. Something called my name. The voice was sweet and tempting. But as it left my ears it sounded bitter and my head became filled with thoughts destruction and anger. It called to me again I began to walk towards it. Ted fog began to surround my feet. I was in a sewer and water soaked my fog covered feet. But before I could find the person calling my name I jolted awake.

I was lying on a small couch. Pain shot through me again. I decided to try and heal some of the pain. I focused chakra into my hands to heal some of my wounds. Once the pain was reduced and most of my wounds were gone I stood up to figure out where I was. I realized my black jacket was gone along with both my back pouch and weapons pouch my gloves had been removed along with my hitai-ite. But I still had my black boots and my necklace I stood up in my black shorts with my black skirt that went to mid thigh, red tank top and decided to walk around. I knew I should be careful in an unknown place especially after waking up after a battle that I had no clue how it had ended.

"W_ho was that man?_" I thought to myself.

I turned a corner entering into a new room I was shocked to see the same dark haired man sitting at the table I tried to make as little noise a possible.

"Hello." He spoke, I froze. "I hope you know I not an idiot I know you're here." I sighed. "Sit." His voice was more of a command than a suggestion.

As I walked to the open seat I noticed the Uchiha symbol on his back. "_It cant be._" I shook my head trying not to think of who it could have been. I walked to go sit in the open chair.

"You must be wondering who I am." His voice was cold I was shocked I froze.

_"Can he freaking read minds?!"_

His icy voice broke my curious thoughts "Uchiha Sasuke."

My hand was in a fist. I felt chakra flooding to my hand. My emotions became those of anger and rage. The thought of him betraying the village, nearly killing my father and my family, the crimes he's committed but before I could think of another thing I felt my body and emotions take over. I charged at him I couldn't stop myself.

"YOU! ILL KILL YOU!"

I swung my fist at him but before it hit him he was behind me holding a kunai to my neck. I couldn't move without the blade slicing at my neck. I thought of how this was my end and how I was letting down my family then the sharp pressure on my neck was gone. He let go of me and sat back down.

"Here." He tossed me a red apple.

"Sit." His voice commanded again I obeyed

_"Why hasn't he killed me yet he's had three chances." _(One from the battle one from when I was asleep and one from just now)

I sat in the seat and began examining my apple. As I did he gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look then grabbed the apple. He took the kunai that he held to my neck and cut a chunk out of the apple and popped it in his mouth trying to show me it was safe to eat. I watched him waiting for something to happen after the twenty first chew he swallowed. I watched him he handed me back the apple. I stared at him then the apple then at him and finally back at the apple. I figured if it was poisoned or something it would have already affected him. So I took my chances and took a bite out of it.

"So you've heard of me. Or I guess learned?" His chilled voice lingered in my ears.

"H_ow does he know all this?_" I remained silent he spoke again.

"You know they only tell one side of the story." I stared at my apple thinking of what he just said.

_"What does he mean by that?" _I finally spoke. "What do you want with me?" I avoided eye contact with him only staring at my apple taking an occasional bite.

"Nothing." His words angered me.

_"Nothing..."_ Soon my thoughts became words. _"_NOTHING?! THEN WHY AM I HERE?!" His words broke the silence and the tension.

"To protect you. Those men were after you."

I looked at him "After me?" Something about that didn't make since. What was so special about me? My father was the great one. "Why me?" I looked up at him.

"You're the Hokages daughter, you know secret leaf knowledge and knowledge of other nations and there's a chance that you... never mind."

I stared at him. "Then why not take me back to my father?" I had calmed down a bit.

"Because there are people waiting there for you."

I stared back at my apple and finished it still trying to figure this out. "We're going to be leaving soon."

I looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because they're following us." I stood up setting my apple core on the table.

"Here."

He tossed me a navy blue jacket at me. I looked at it. It had the same look as my old black one, long sleeve that went a little below my breast. I turned it around to look at the whole thing.

"Is this really necessary?" I questioned turning the jacket around to show him the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Yes."

I sighed and put on the jacket he handed me two pouches once I zipped my new jacket. I looked inside the two pouches knowing they were mine, and took out my black gloves and hitae-ite. I put my gloves on and tied my hitai-ite around my forehead like my father said it was meant to be and strapped on the pouches. All of my stuff had been in there. I thought as I strapped them on.

"Let's go." He began running, this was the perfect opportunity to just run, but something inside me told me I could trust him so I followed after him.

* * *

-*-*-*-*-*-BACK IN KONOHA-*-*-*-*-*-

Shikamaru looked at the two team members that were standing in front of him. "Ah...troublesome." He turned to the Tori and Hideyoshi. "Do you know where Inaru is?"

Both boys shook there head murmuring stuff like. "No." "Haven't seen her all day."

Shikamaru moaned. "Uh... troublesome woman just like her mother she must have slept in or something. Shell do double tomorrow." He turned to the two boys. "Alright well just do practice without her today."

The boys moaned and shrugged.

During training while the two boy where sparring and Shikamaru laid under a tree half awake until a ANBU messenger came up to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-san Hokage-sama wants to see you right away."

Shikamaru lazily opened an eye and began to get up he cracked his back and turned to the two sparing boys. "Tori Hideyoshi trainings over for today."

The boys stopped fighting and stared at each other. Shikamaru didn't bother to say bye to his team but just left.

Once he got to the Hokages office he knocked while opening the door. "Hey Naruto you needed me?"

Naruto looked up from his paper work. "Ya have you seen Inaru? She wasn't home yesterday after dinner."

Shikamaru saw the concern in his eyes. Shikamaru looked down at the ground not wanting to meet Naruto's gaze. "No she never showed up for practice today."

"DAMN IT! Shikamaru I want you to get Sakura Neji and Kiba just came back from a mission so get him and come back here." Shikamaru nodded and ran out the door.

After fifteen minutes he came back with the three other people Naruto told him to get. Shikamaru entered in the room with the other people.

"Hey, here they are."

As Naruto looked up Sakura became worried. She also saw the concern and sorrow in his eyes. Naruto looked at the group.

"I have and important mission for you. Inaru has become a missing nin and I'm trusting you to go and find her. This is possibly an S-rank mission." Everyone was silent. "I talked to Hinata who says she is no where in the village and I'm already sending word to the other nations to watch out for her. I'm setting Shikamaru in ch-charge."

Everyone stared at Naruto they heard him faintly murmur under his breath. "A ninja must never show emotion. Especially not the Hokage." They could tell he was on the verge of breaking down. "Please I'm asking you as a friend and a father...please find my daughter."

Sakura was worried no one would think of taking Inaru unless they had a death wish.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Alright meet at the gate in fifteen minutes gather any items or equipment you think you may need."

They all left except for Sakura. "Don't worry well find her..." Sakura gave Naruto the same thumbs up and smile he gave her when he promised he would bring Sasuke back. "It's the promise of a life time."

Naruto looked at one of his longest and dearest friend, someone he considered a sister. "Thank you." He said be for she left the room leaving Naruto there all alone.

Sakura wanted to be there with her two best friends Naruto and Ino in their time of need. She needed to make sure that someone could keep them occupied and make sure they were ok while she was gone.

On her way to the gate she stopped by Choji's she rang his doorbell and waited for a few seconds before the large man answered the door. He had a bag of chips in his hand.

"Oh Sakura what are you doing here?" Sakura needed to hurry.

"Choji I need to tell you something."

Choji set down the bag of chips and got a serious look on his face. "Sure come in."

Sakura walked in the door and looked at her friend. "Choji Inaru has gone missing Shikamaru Neji Kiba and I have been sent to go find her. So while we aren't here I'm trusting you to take care of Naruto and Ino in their time of need. Please make sure their ok while I'm gone."

Choji nodded. "Ok."

"I've got to go. Please go and check on Ino when you get a chance." Sakura left the man's house.

At the gate everyone looked to double check they had everything. "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. They know what to do, follow Shikamaru's orders no matter what.

* * *

**Haha this one is alot shorter then the others. Hope you don't mind.**

**Anyways this is where the story gets good, I guess, it depends on who you're asking, but whatever. **

**If you've read this far I applaud you! *claps* And give you an invisible cookie!**

**Please review! **

**machi-tan **


	8. Strange Happenings

**This is my first ff so please be kind**

**And if you have any comments please make them...**

**I do not own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto and if I did...that would be awesome**

* * *

Sasuke and I had been traveling for a while. He had been quiet the whole time and I wanted some answers. "Hey Sasuke?" He looked back at me. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Away."

"Ok but where is away?"

"Until your safe."

I knew I wasn't going to get any more than that so why bother. We continued to jump from branch to branch. I realized we had been going for hours.

_"Thank god I've trained with Lee-sensei."_ I thought to myself. Lee had always had me run extreme distances before we trained. More than once he's had me do two laps around the village on my hands. It seemed to be his favorite 'warm up'.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped off the branch and on to the ground, I followed him a bit confused, and just stood there. "Here." His chill voice spoke.

_"What the hell was 'here' his favorite word or something?!"_ I looked around before asking. "What about it?"

"We will rest here." Sasuke sat down so did I.

I looked at the sky I could tell it was getting late. He started a fire as I sat on the ground. We sat silence for a while as fire gave us light and warmth. I was still curious about why he was 'helping' me.

"Why did you save me?" He looked over at me. "I mean if I'm such a valuable person then why didn't you just kidnap me and sell me or...or use a genjutsu and get information out of me or-"

"You know how to break out of a genjutsu and..." I hung on that word like it was the answer to life. "Because you're Naruto's daughter."

_"That's why?"_ I needed to say something. "That doesn't make any since. You want to kill my father you tried to destroy the-"

"No."

"No. NO-"

"Go to sleep you'll need it."

"JUST TELL ME WHY. WHY YOURE DOING THIS?!" I waited for his response.

"Naruto saved me..." I was silent. He looked up at the sky. "He saved me from solitude and loneliness. He helped me understand about true bonds."

_"My father did that but I...he..." _I looked back at him I saw his eyes were filled with thanks.

He looked back at me. "Time for me to go to bed." I knew if it wasn't for his ego the size of Sakura's forehead he would be smiling.

I smiled at him and laid down. I looked down at my necklace. _"Father don't worry I'm safe and Ill be home soon...I promise." _I squeezed my necklace as I drifted to sleep.

As Naruto laid down next to Ino, who was now asleep. He felt momentary peace come over him. He held on to that peace for as long as he could.

"Inaru I hope your ok. Please come home soon. We miss you and we are worried." Naruto whispered aloud. He looked at his sleeping wife. He needed to go to sleep as well. Naruto relaxed and kissed Ino gently. She gave a small smile. "We love you Inaru." He whispered before going to sleep.

* * *

The rescue team followed Kiba and Akamaru as the two scent seekers followed the smell.

"We noticed her scent at the gate it was mixed with an oddly familiar one, but Akamaru and I couldn't think of whom it belonged to." Akamaru stopped in front of a small building Kiba sniffed the air. "There's a strong scent coming from here."

Shikamaru turned to Neji. ''Neji."

The Hyuuga nodded and looked at the building. "BYKUGAN." His all seeing eyes scanned the building. "Nothing in there but table two chairs and a couch."

Neji closed his eyes as his veins began to disappear. Shikamaru looked at Kiba. "Do you have the new scent?"

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air. "Yes but her scent has been changed a bit, but not much nothing drastic she's with that same person but she's ok. The scent is maybe a day old."

Sakura was relieved they were getting closer.

Shikamaru turned to his team. "Alright since we are getting closer everyone be alert. Kiba lead the way." The group began following after the only lead they had.

* * *

I was in a strange area that looked like a sewer. Water went up to my ankles. Everything was pitch black. That same loneliness overcame me again. I began to walk around, trying to find someone else anyone.

The same sickening sweet voice called my name. "Inaru..." The voice echoed in the room. I tried to turn to the direction of the voice. "Inaru..." The voice came from behind me. "Inaru..."

The red fog engulfed my feet. I followed the voice I felt like I was in a trance that I didn't want to break. I wanted to grip on to it like it was my life line. Though the voice only said my name it seemed to promise the world to me. I followed where the red fog came from.

As I got closer I saw a young boy standing there he faced away from me and didn't seem to notice my presence. I stopped to look at the boy. He wore a white shirt with black shorts and blonde hair; he didn't look to be over eight or nine. I began to walk closer to the boy, but as I did he began to change.

An older boy stood where he was he looked about twelve. I tried to get a better look at him he had a black shirt on with orange pants, or at least it appeared to be orange the fog seemed to be affecting what I was seeing. Because as I tried to run to him he stayed the same distance away and began to change again.

This time there was an older boy who looked about my age, sixteen. Now I used my chakra to help with my speed to run to him. I got closer to him I could see the sixteen year old boy still standing there. His blonde hair was long and had black cloth around his head.

I reached out to touch him then started falling. I tried to yell but my voice was gone. I began to think of what was going on. I needed to measure the distance. I took out a kunai and threw it down, waiting for the clinging of the metal on the ground. No sound. Silence. I closed my eyes.

* * *

My eyes shot open. I was in a cold sweat. My necklace was still in my hands from the previous night. I released the necklace and looked at my hands. The shape of the necklace was on my hands leaving a temporary mark.

I whispered my name to make sure I could talk. "Inaru..." I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked up at the sky, it was only dawn. I looked over to where I remembered Sasuke being. He was leaned against a tree. _"Aw he's asleep." _

"You're awake." His icy voice filled my ears.

_"He's awake?!" _I stood up and stretched out. The fire had died out he spoke again.

"Well be arriving in a village today. We can eat then."

"What village?" He held his finger up in order to silence me. I stood there staring at him. "We've got to go." I looked at him with a confused face. "Go ahead and Ill catch up."

I began to speak to oppose him. "But-"

"GO!"

I began jumping and running away from where I had just woken up from. Once I was more than a hundred yards away I stopped. In about a minute I could see Sasuke coming.

He stopped right next to me. "Come on." He began to jump I quickly followed. After a few minutes he stopped, as did I.

I could sense someone was with us and following. _"Two."_

A dark haired man stepped out from behind a tree. "So are you really as good as they say?" I couldn't tell who he was directing his question at. "What do you think?"

A blue haired man jumped on to a branch behind us. "She was able to knock out one of our men. And he was able to take out the other two...but she looks pretty weak if you ask me. "

I clench my fist. _"That jerk just insulted me." _

Sasuke immediately put his hand in front of me. I couldn't tell if he was trying to protect me or restrain me. I looked up at him; he was glaring at the dark haired man. I looked at the blue haired man, he had a smug expression. I waited in anticipation for the battle to begin.

Suddenly the sound of metal clashing filled my ears. Sasuke blocked a kunai with a shuriken, and became engaged in hand to hand combat with the dark haired man. The dark haired man swung out a long blade at Sasuke. Sasuke immediately pulled out his and blocked it jumping back to gain ground.

"Sasuke!"

I reached in my weapons pouch and pulled out three shurikens read to throw. I felt something coming at me. I jumped to a different branch, throwing one shuriken at the kunai coming towards me and the other two at the blue haired man. The metal clashed and fell to the ground as the blue haired man jumped a foot avoiding my weapons.

"Your fights with me princess."

I needed to test his strength, so I decided to hide and use my fathers trick. I jumped into the bush of a tree.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

Four replications began to attack him from a different direction, as I sat and watched. The one to his left pulled out two kunai the one to his right shurikens. He was in hand to hand combat with the one in front of him. The ones with weapons threw what they had. The ones with out began throwing punches and kicks. Some of the punches managed to hit him. He was able to beat up three of them, dodging the weapons. Suddenly the fourth one kicked him from behind causing him to loose his balance, but he quickly regained it. He then immediately took a weapon and stabbed the clone.

All of the clones were gone. Now it was my turn.

"Pesky clones. Now where are you princess?" Rustling came from the bushes. "THERE!" His voice yelled.

A kunai came whizzing towards the direction of the noise was. Stinging came from my side. I ignored it not even looking at it. Four more replications came at him. He began trying to fight them off. One punched him square in the jaw. "U-" Giving another the perfect chance to side swept his feet causing him to almost fall. "ZU-" Two got under him and kicked him up wards. " MA- " I jumped up. I got higher then him. I saw that now was the perfect time. I took my heel and leg and began forcing him down slamming him on the branch. "KI!" I heard a sickening crack and snap. I took my foot off him and stood next to him. "Uzumaki rendan." I murmured.

He spit up blood. He soon began to slip off the branch and off all together. I stood there on the previous branch where he once stood, watching him fall. A part of me enjoyed watching him fall and enjoyed his suffering. I smirked with that part in satisfaction. But that part disappeared shortly after.

_"Did I just smirk...and at a man's suffering?"_

That wasn't like me especially with my family, and my dad who preached and lived on stopping pain and war. I jumped down off the branch to look at my attacker. His body was bent out of shape he was covered in blood and wouldn't pass of as a person at first glance. The same feeling grew as I smirked again at the misshapen body. It left before I could realize it.

_"What is that...that feeling?"_ I looked down at the lifeless body again.

Suddenly someone landed behind me I pulled out a picked up a kunai that lay on the ground by me. I turned around ready to attack or defend. Sasuke stood there looking at me he had the dark haired mans dead body over his left shoulder. He gave me a questionable look I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh its you." I relaxed knowing the fight was over.

He chunked the decided body on top of the other one like it was trash. I felt kind of bad that we were disrespecting them this way. After all they were still human. But as a ninja I knew to ignore it and that I mustn't show emotions like that

I looked at Sasuke. He had a large cut on his arm.

"You're hurt." I reached out to touch his arm, he backed away. "Let me help you." My voice was stern.

I was able to grab his arm. I held on to it as I examined it. It didn't look too bad it needed to be cleaned some dirt had gotten in. Still holding on to his arm with my left hand I took my right and took out a small vile containing green liquid and a piece of cloth. I released his arm and pored some of the liquid from the vile on to the small cloth. I closed the vile and placed it back in my back pouch. I grabbed his arm again he spoke up.

"What's that for?"

I mentally rolled my eyes before answering. "It needs to be cleaned before I can do anything you got a lot of dirt on it."

I began dabbing the cloth on his cut. I felt a small flex in his arm. _"Aw how cute he's trying to act tough."_ I silently laughed he looked at me. "It's nothing." I responded to his look.

"What about yourself?"

I finished cleaning his wound and placed the small cloth back in my pouch as well before responding. "What are you talking about?" He motioned toward my side I looked at it for a moment before focusing back on his. "Its nothing I'm fine." He gave me an oh-so-your-wounds-ok-but-not-mine? Look I sighed as I began using medical jutsu on his cut. "Look I'm fine I can heal myself later." He rolled his eyes. He smirked I looked at him. "What?"

"You're like your father."

"How so?"

"He would always take care of everyone else before himself."

I continued my jutsu._" I'm not like my father my fathers greater than I am in every way I'm not like him...am I? I've only been told I look like my father but never act like those are high standards REALLY HIGH!" _I decided to ignore his comment and stuff it in the back of my mind.

After a few minutes I finished healing his arm. There was no sign of a cut "There that wasn't so bad." He looked at his now healed arm. I looked over at the bodies the icy voice filled my ears again. "FIRE BALL NO JUTSU."

I looked at the bodies stunned as the bright light covered their bodies. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I turned to Sasuke. "OK THEY WERE OUR ENEMIES BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO BURN THEIR BODIES?!"

He stared at the bodies as he said. "They were in taking our chakra, stamina level, our moves and techniques."

I stared wide eyed at him. "What?"

"They weren't real people they were dummies impersonating people."

I became silent as I watched as the fire consumed them letting off a sickening gas. My dream filled my mind as I inhaled in the aroma like it was the scent of ramen. The smell was good inside my body.

_"The smell of victory." _The voice told me.

I snapped back to myself after the voice spoke. I then began coughing at the disturbing smell, and tried to waft it off. Their bodies turned to wood then to ash. I looked at the ash as the fire faded then disappeared.

"Lets go were not far from the village." Sasuke said before he ran off. I stood there watching him run.

"YOURE WELCOME!" I sighed and began running after him.

* * *

Aki walked around the village having nothing to do on his day off.

"Ah Ini's right days off suck." He continued walking as he realized something. "I wonder where she is? I haven't seen her since we last talked. And she never said anything about having an upcoming mission."

He decided to stop over by her house to see if she was there. Aki came up to the Uzumaki residence and knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again.

"Hello Ino-san, Ini is anyone home?"

He waited for a response. None came; he did hear a faint voice that sounded like someone was crying. He decided to let himself in. They had said he was welcome any time. Aki opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?"

He walked through the house, as he did the crying got louder. As he got to the living room he slid the door open, he knew the crying was coming from in there.

As he opened it he saw Ino crying as Choji held her in his arms and Hinata sat in the seat next to them. Ino looked up at Aki, Choji loosened his grip on Ino as she murmured. "Asu...Asum..." before she went back to crying.

He saw her eyes were red and something happened. Aki walked over to Hinata who was also upset but was trying not to show it.

"Hinata-san what happened?" Hinata looked up at the son of her sensei.

"In-Inaru is m-missing." Hinata tried her hardest not to cry in front of her hurting friend. Aki was shocked he ran over to Ino.

"This isn't true? It can't be."

Ino's eyes were sore but she couldn't help but cry. Choji spoke for his blonde friend. "It is. She's been missing for a few days Shikamaru Neji Kiba and Sakura have been sent to find her."

Ino managed to stop crying so she could speak to Aki. "I know she tells you everything did she say anything to you about leaving or do you know where she could be?"

Aki looked in Ino's eyes. "I wish I could say yes." Ino tried to hold back her tears. Aki spoke up again. "But if I know Shikamaru Sakura and them they will get her back. Don't worry."

But how could she not? Inaru had gone missing and no one had any clue where why or what happened. Aki knew that he needed to comfort her though. Aki stood up and put his hand on Ino's shoulder.

"I'm going to go. Inaru will be fine; she's tough independent and a damn fine kunoichi. She is you and Naruto's daughter."

Ino smiled at his comment. "Thanks." Ino wiped off some tears as Aki looked at Choji and Hinata and gave them a slight nod which was a silent gesture asking them to watch her and make sure she's ok. They nodded back as he turned and left.

Aki began walking home. He tough of Ini and he couldn't help but feel like this was partly his fault. He was the last person who saw her, but she had walked home alone plenty of times before.

"DAMN IT I SHOULD HAVE WALKED WITH HER TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS OK!"

He punched a hole in a near by wall. He began thinking of the possibilities. Could she have gone to get research? She never indicated anything about being upset with her life. She wouldn't have just run away. She would have left a note or something of that matter. Then there was the one option that he didn't even want to place as an option. Her being kidnapped. But wouldn't there be a ransom. Not if it was in revenge. But who would want to do that to her and her family. One name crossed his mind. Sasuke Uchiha. But he tried not to think of that possibility as he continued to walk.

* * *

**Righty-o so theres another chapter!**

**Please review!**

**machi-tan**


	9. Author's Note

**machi-tan here!**

Ya so sorry I'm going to put Allies Enemies and Secrets on hiatus because I'm going to put the parts about her being a gennin in there. And I'm going to change the title to Changes (possibly) I'm still going to leave it up, I'm just going to re-upload it all *sigh* Thanks everyone who has read it. I'll post a 'chaper' on here when I have uploaded Changes. So please I hope you'll still read it.

machi-tan d=(0.^)z


	10. Author's Note 2! Changes

**machi-tan here!**

Well the first chapter of Changes is up and I hope you read it and enjoy it! Major differences and changes come when Inaru appears! And Please vote on my new poll! It's to determine my next story! And I want to know! I will still be working on Changes! I just want to have another story to write! And yes all exlamation points to make it dramatic and because I'm excited and hoping you'll vote in my poll!!!

machi-tan!!! d=(0.^)z


End file.
